Harry Potter Book 1: The Forbidden Corridor
by 9tailedfox657
Summary: Harry Potter lives with his godfather since his parents died when he was just a baby. His godfather tells Harry about a school of magic called Hogwarts. Soon enough Harry recieves a letter saying that he has been accepted to Hogwarts. What adventures will unfold for young Harry Potter? Rated M for language and disturbing chapters further ahead.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Lily I need you to push, NOW!" yelled Madame Pomfrey.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Lily Potter; meanwhile, outside the hospital door James Potter waited for his son to be born. Hearing the screams from his wife didn't help his nervousness one bit.

"It'll be alright James, Pomfrey knows what she is doing" said Sirius who was standing on the opposite wall from his best friend. "Why do you think Dumbledore called her here for your son?" he asked.

"Well why don't you try being a father. Then you'll understand" James responded coldly. After seeing Sirius' expression he quickly realized that he just insulted his best friend. "Sorry Sirius, I forgot…"

"No, worries mate, but now if you want a dog, you have to let me fuck your wife James" Sirius responded with a perverted smile on his face.

James chuckled and said, "If she really wanted to have fun with a dog, she would have fucked Remus", both men laughed so hard that both their faces turned red.

"What's so funny?" asked Dumbledore. Both James and Sirius quickly retained their straight faces and stood up properly.

"Nothing" they said in unison, earning a small smirk from Dumbledore.

"You know, you only have to show respect when you're at Hogwarts. Out here, you should treat me like another friend" said Dumbledore with a smile.

Sirius chuckled and said, "Well our respect for you extends beyond the boundaries of the school."

Dumbledore beamed at Sirius and said "Thank you Sirius…James, how is it going along?"

As though inn response, Lily let out an ear-deafening scream.

"I see…did she just get into labor?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah" James replied.

The room door opened to reveal a partially bloody Madame Pomfrey. "So who would like to see little baby Harry first?" she asked.

Both Dumbledore and Sirius stepped inside the room, but before James could step inside, Madame Pomfrey grabbed his wrists.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"I need to talk to you about something" she said, and then pulled him into another room. "Now, what is your relationship with Narcissa Malfoy?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**11 years later**

Thud, Thud, Thud! Harry's eyes suddenly shot open, startled by sound of someone banging at the door. "Harry! It's time to get up", his godfather said behind the door. Due to his blurred vision Harry used his arm to search for his horn-rimmed glasses. When he found them he hazily put them on.

Suddenly, THUD! THUD! THUD! "Harry, get up!" his godfather said again.

"I'm up Sirius!" Harry yelled, annoyed at his godfather. He walked towards the bathroom outside his room. As he walked he heard the muffled voices of Sirius and creature discussing something.

"Now when he comes down, then you do what I told you to do yesterday" Sirius said to Kreacher. Kreacher did a very low bow and croaked "Yes, Master".

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" Harry said to himself. He slowly and briskly walked down the dark stairs of Grimmauld Place expecting some sort of ambush from Sirius and Kreacher. Just before he reached the final step he heard a pop and saw a whole lot of confetti falling from the roof.

"Happy Birthday!" Sirius and Kreacher yelled in unison.

Harry wiped off all of the confetti paper that was stuck in his hair. Then he smiled back and said "Thanks Sirius, and you too Kreacher" earning an extremely low bow from Kreacher.

"Come on Harry, you've got some presents to open up" Sirius said, giving Harry a smile.

"Sirius, you really didn't have to give me anything. I mean, you know the only thing I want" Harry said.

"I don't know when you'll get that, but in the meantime you can open your presents" Sirius responded.

Both Harry and Sirius walked into the kitchen, ate some of Kreacher's specially made sausage and eggs breakfast, with a morning dessert of vanilla birthday cake made by Kreacher. Harry gave Sirius a did-you-really-have-to look.

"What? It's not every day a young man turns 11" Sirius justified.

Next Sirius took Harry to the family room to open all the presents. Harry almost forgot about the portrait of Sirius's mother. The portrait screams every time Harry goes into the family room. Harry had been used to the screams from the portrait ever since he was a child.

Sirius made Harry sit down on the soft couch and open the gigantic pile of boxes. Harry really didn't want to go through the trouble of opening all of them. However he was forced by Sirius to open every single one of them.

34 boxes later Harry had felt his face start to hurt a little from grinning and thanking Sirius so much. However Sirius had one last gift for Harry.

"Oh, I almost forgot this one last present" Sirius said with a playful smile. From within his pocket Sirius pulled out a small letter.

Harry gave a quizzical look to Sirius, thinking to himself "This must be from someone else. Sirius never gives a gift that small".

Harry took the letter from Sirius's hands and looked at the emblem in which the letter was sealed. His eyes went wide and then looked from the seal to Sirius who was still smiling, Harry turned the letter over and saw the perfect cursive writing at the front say,

_Harry James Potter_

_Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

There had been no stamp or return address, just his name and his address. A small smile crept on Harry's face "Could this be it?" he asked himself.

He took one deep breath and opened the sealed letter. He took out the parchment, which was written in the same cursive and had said,

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

* * *

**AN: **Well how was that chapter...I know it's not the best, but I'm just getting starting, I promise everything beyond this chapter will be more exciting, and written better. Please Review and Rate, and also please check my other work and of course Rate and Review them too.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Granger Residence

*Ding Dong

"Hermione, can you get that for me sweetie?" Dianna Granger yelled from the kitchen.

"Kay, mum" young Hermione responded. She had rushed down the flight of stairs that led her directly to the door. As she opened it she saw the Headmaster for her school standing right in front of her.

"Headmistress Tenenbaum? To what do I owe this pleasure?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione! How delightful it is to see you again. I was hoping if I may have a word with you and your parents inside?" she asked.

"Er-sure, hang on one moment while I call them" Hermione said, and then she rushed into the kitchen to find her mother. "Mom, Headmistress Tenenbaum wants to talk to us about something"

"What is it? Did you do something wrong? You didn't get into any fights now did you? Oh my goodness you aren't pregnant are you?" her mother bombarded.

"WHAT! No mother, I am not pregnant. How would that even be possible? I go to an all-girls school" Hermione explained

"Oh yeah, sorry" her mother said "I guess we shouldn't keep her waiting." Dianna fixed her shirt and adjusted her skirt, and then she followed Hermione to the door.

Immediately the Headmistress greeted Dianna Granger "Hello Mrs. Granger. You must all be wondering why I am here on such short notice" she said.

"Well…yes" Dianna said.

"Well, me and a colleague of mine, were hoping to talk to your entire family about Hermione's education" the Headmistress said.

"Hermione's education? But Hermione has been getting top marks in everything?" Dianna asked.

"Precisely! We wanted to talk about possibly transferring Hermione to another school" the Headmistress said.

"What school?" Hermione asked.

"Well to explain that I will have to introduce my colleague" the Headmistress then took a few steps back and motioned for someone to come over. From the side of house came an old man with a long pointy white beard and half moon spectacles. He was wearing a very light blue robe that reminded Hermione and Dianna of a typical night gown. His smile though, both ladies thought, is very kind but also very deceiving.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Granger, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts" he said with his still beaming face "And this must be Hermione Granger, am I correct?" He asked, extending his hand and lowering his face a little.

"Yes, sir" Hermione replied and then shook the Headmaster's hand.

"If I may Mrs. Granger, would it be possible to talk to Hermione alone?" the Headmaster asked.

"Sure of course. Headmistress Tenenbaum if you will please follow me to the kitchen" Dianna said, then she turned to Dumbledore and said "Please Headmaster make yourself comfortable in the living room" while gesturing her arms to the living room.

"Thank you Mrs. Granger" Dumbledore said. Dianna Granger gave her daughter an apologetic look and then left to the kitchen with the Headmistress.

"You have a very kind mother, " the Headmaster said with his beaming face.

"Thank you" Hermione replied.

"Oh, forgive me for the theatrics. I just needed to tell you something before I tell you about the school Ms. Granger" the Headmaster said.

"What would that be?" Hermione asked

"Tell me Ms. Granger, have you ever seen or did something that you felt was out of the ordinary?" Dumbledore asked with newfound interest in his face.

Hermione then started shaking a little bit; she had a very nervous look on her face.

"Don't worry Ms. Granger. You can tell me, even if it is a little farfetched" he said.

Hermione merely nodded and shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

"And did any of this happen when you were angry or scared?" he asked.

Hermione nodded again but this time with some tears forming in her eyes. Dumbledore smiled and relaxed back into the couch.

"Ms. Granger, your abilities are not something to be afraid of" he reassured

"I thought that I was some kind of freak" Hermione said

"You are not a freak, you are a witch Ms. Granger" he said.

"A witch?" she asked with the most confused face ever.

Dumbledore nodded and said "Yes, and you are not alone. Hogwarts is a school of magic. A place where you can learn not only how to use magic but how to control it as well"

"But sir, I don't understand how did I become a witch?" Hermione asked

"Well, I can't really explain it because witches and wizards like you are extraordinary cases called 'Muggleborns'. In your case you are a Muggleborn witch" explained Dumbledore.

"Forgive me sir, but what is a muggle?" Hermione asked.

"It's what we call someone who does not possess any magical qualities" Dumbledore explained. From within his robe he pulled out a letter and handed it over to Hermione. Hermione opened the sealed letter and began reading in her head. When she finished she looked up at Dumbledore and asked "When can I expect this person to help me get my supplies?"

"Well it would have been tomorrow, however I have grown fond of you Ms. Granger. So I would like to ask if I may have the pleasure of escorting you myself" he asked.

Hermione gave him a puzzled look and asked "Why me?"

"Well you are the first witch that hasn't overreacted to news. Sure you may have shed a few tears, but other students were, how shall I say this, rejected what I had to tell them. You on the other hand accepted it, and fully embraced it, which is what made me fond of you." Dumbledore said

"When shall we leave?" Hermione asked

"We'll decide that later. For now we have to explain everything to your mother" Dumbledore said.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you guys liked this chapter. The new one should be up soon. Will try to update asap. Please Rate and Review, thanks.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well, were shall we go to first Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry was too busy gazing around the crowded alley of Diagon Alley. He had been so lost in the ambiance and the shops around that he couldn't help but grin at the sight before.

"HARRY!"

Harry then stopped looking around and looked back at his godfather.

"Where would you like to go first?" Sirius asked for a second time.

"I don't know why don't we go down the list one by one." Harry suggested.

"Well before anything I need money from Gringotts so why don't you wait here for me until I get back." Sirius said.

Harry went back to gazing the entire alley one store in particular which had caught his interest. He couldn't see it properly so he had walked a bit closer until he saw the sign of the shop.

"Madame Mal-OOF!" Someone or something had crashed into Harry saw the boxes splattered on the ground around him.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry. Are you okay?" some female voice called out.

"Yeah I'm…" was all he could manage to say before he saw the source of the female voice; a cute girl with bushy hair and brown eyes. Her hair colour was dirty blonde and she had very cute features about her face which Harry couldn't help staring at. After realizing that he had been staring at the girl for a while he finally decided to break the ice.

"Hi" he said softly.

The girl giggled and said "Hi" in the similar fashion.

The girl then started lifting the boxes off of Harry. Harry immediately got up and helped out though he kept glancing at the girl. She had collected as many as she could and had gotten up Harry had gotten up as well and handed her the boxes he had collected.

She giggled one more time and said "Thank You, and again I'm so-"

"It's fine" Harry cut in before the girl could make a proper apology. Harry gave her a one sided smirk and watched the girl as she was about to leave.

"Wait!" Harry called while chasing down the girl. When he caught up to her he took on deep breath and asked "You never told me your name"

"It's Hermione" she said smiling at Harry.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" he said, hoping that this one time his fame could be of some use. She then did something that Harry never expected; she extended her hand out and said "It's nice to meet you Harry Potter". Harry then extended his own hand and shook her soft ones

"The pleasure is all mine" he said, earning him another giggle and a blush too.

"I've got to head back, perhaps I will see you around in Hogwarts" she said.

"Sure, definitely. If you don't mind me asking what year are you?"

"It will be my first year there" she said. Harry wanted to immediately jump and yell "YES!" but he was surprisingly able to keep his excitement to himself by saying "No way! It's my first time too. Anyways I wouldn't want to keep you Hermione. I'll see you later, goodbye" with another one sided smirk.

"Goodbye" she answered with a smile of her own, before turning back to. Harry didn't know how to explain his feelings. He has had so many crushes in his lifetime, why did this one suddenly feel so different. That is when Harry realized he didn't have a crush. For the first time of his life Harry had discovered love.

Realizing that he had been gazing the same direction for a while he decided to turn back to the area he was previously standing, it was then that Harry noticed something shining on ground. As he moved closer to it, it looked more and more like a gold ornament of some sort. It was until he picked it up that he realized it was a plain gold bracelet that had writing engraved on it, which said '_For HJG Happy Birthday Princess'. _

"H?...J?...G?" Harry asked, while running a finger over the engraved writing. "Could this be hers?" he asked himself, thinking about the girl he had just met.

"Harry?" Sirius called.

Harry had swiftly turned so that he could hide the golden bracelet in his pocket.

"Yeah" Harry answered back. Sirius then gave Harry a what-are-you-up-to look.

"We should start shopping for your supplies. Your wand will be last, let's get your vial set first" Sirius said.

"Alright" Harry said while looking back one more time.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the delay. I had gotten a new laptop and I was having a little bit of fun with it, and was breaking it in with a Harry Potter marathon followed by Lord of the Rings. The next chapter will be the most exciting one I promise. As always Rate and Review.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where to next, Sirius?" Harry asked.

Sirius took another glance at the parchment which contained Harry's necessities for his first term at Hogwarts.

"Well, I think we pretty much got everything except for-"

"The wand" Harry interrupted.

"Right" Sirius said "Why don't you go get your wand from Ollivander's. I just have one more little thing I have to do. I'll meet you outside the store when you're done"

"Alright" Harry said, before wandering to find the wand maker's shop. After a few minutes of walking he finally saw the big "Ollivander's" sign. Harry remembered how Sirius used to praise Ollivander so much that Harry joked about Ollivander being Sirius' love interest and how they would spend their honeymoon together, to which Sirius replied with "Don't talk about my boyfriend like that" in the most grisliest voice he could pull.

Harry laughed at the thought before he pushed the door and entered the wand maker's shop. It was empty at the front desk but Harry could see the shelves piled with wands that extended to the back. "Must have used a magical extension charm" harry said to himself.

After seeing no movement Harry called out "Hello". No one answered; Harry then cleared his throat and called out again but a little louder "Hello". Suddenly someone had appeared in one of the edges of the shelves with one of those sliding ladders. It was a fairly old looking man with grayish hair, whom Harry took to be Ollivander the wand maker. After swiftly looking from Harry's scar to his glasses Mister Ollivander gave Harry a smile and then said "I was wondering when I would be seeing you, Mister Potter."

The wand maker then stepped down from the ladder and walked towards one of the shelves nearest to him while saying "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands". He then pulled out a box and took out the wand within it and handed it over to Harry. As Harry grabbed the wand there was a weird feeling as though the hand were trying to reject the wand or the other way around. Harry gave the wand a wave, but the wand did nothing.

"Apparently not" Ollivander said when he saw that nothing happened. He then went into his back storage and pulled out another wand which Harry desired because the wand had looked nice. As Ollivander handed Harry the wand the same feeling had occurred, however a different reaction had occurred. The wand had flown from Harry's hand as though it was disgusted by it. After seeing this reaction Ollivander said "No, no definitely not."

He then walked back into his back storage area. Harry could hear muffled sound of boxes falling and then it stopped and Harry could have sworn he heard Ollivander say "I wonder". The old wand maker then came back with a little bit of a darker wand, however Harry felt sort of drawn to this wand.

When Ollivander handed Harry this wand, immediately light started glowing around him. As soon as Ollivander handed Harry the wand there was a sense of warmth as though his hand had accepted the wand he now had held. When Harry gave the wand a wave there was a type of force field that had broken a nearby vase.

"Curious, very curious" Ollivander said at the scene before him.

Harry gave a confused look and asked "I'm sorry, but what's curious?"

The wand maker took a deep breath and said "I remember every wand I ever sold Mister Potter. The phoenix feather that resides in this wand gave another feather; just one other. It's curious that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother gave you that scar."

Harry's eyes went a little wide and then he asked "So, Voldemort owned a similar wand as mine?"

Ollivander was a little taken back when Harry spoke Voldemort's name but then said "Well, yes. I think it's safe to say that we will be expecting great things from you. After all You-Know-Who did great things. TERRIBLE! Yes, but great."

After a moment of awkward silence Harry then asked "So, how much for the wand?"

"5 galleons" the wand maker replied. Harry took the money from his pocket and left it on the desk and said "Thank you, mister Ollivander"

"No problem m'boy" the wand maker said weakly.

Harry then left the store and said to himself "Yeah, you will expect great things from me…"

* * *

**AN: **Well I really wanted to know what you guys thought of that chapter. The next chapter will be Harry riding the Hogwarts Express but not without a little bit of dramatic moments. So once again please Review this chapter and be honest about it, I know it was a little bit close to what the movie did, but I found that the scene fits in this story so I decided to put my own little twist to it.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry waited an hour for Sirius, he was starting to worry that something happened to his godfather. Soon enough he heard someone calling his name from a distance. Harry looked for the source and found Sirius walking towards him with a caged, snow coloured owl in his free hand.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Sirius said, to which the owl joined in by hooting. Harry found the owl very cute and couldn't help but grinning. Harry took the cage from Sirius the bird gave a softer hoot, and Harry took that as a sign that the bird liked him.

"Hey doesn't her fur remind you of-" Sirius began

"Isaac Newton's hair, yeah" Harry finished

"Remember what we used to call it?" Sirius asked.

"A head wig" Harry said, laughing at the thought. Then a thought had occurred to him "Hedwig" Harry said out loud.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I just thought of a name for her, Hedwig" Harry said and then looked at white owl and asked "How do you like that name?" The owl responded by giving him an affectionate nip on the finger. Harry smiled at his owl's response "Okay Hedwig it is" he said.

After gathering all their supplies Harry and Sirius went back to the Leaky Cauldron to stay in their rooms. Harry set his glasses on the drawer and lay on the single bed, deadbeat tired. Sirius did the same after placing the boxes down in a single corner. As he lay down he could have sworn he heard Harry mumble something.

"Sorry, what was that Harry?" Sirius asked while lying down.

"I said, can you tell more about the man who killed my parents?" Harry asked.

Sirius took a deep breath and then said "The man who murdered your parents was nothing more than a coward. However there were many conspirators to your parent's murder. I was best friends with one of them too, to this day Harry I regret all the trust I have put into that man. It had cost us both the only family we had left"

Harry then asked "What was it like at that time, when Voldemort was on the loose?"

"Hell" Sirius said "You could barely trust anybody, and everyday became a constant struggle to keep alive. That is for those of us that weren't a part of the order. For me I had to find a way to constantly battle the death eaters. You couldn't rely on the Daily Prophet or any other forms of news because they constantly fed information to whoever pays the most or threatens the publisher's family. At the time Voldemort controlled everything and we had very little time to act since the prophecy made you threat to them and a priority for us"

"Sirius, would it really matter to you as to which house I get selected in?" Harry asked, in the most childish way ever.

"You know my answer already. I have never minded where you go as long as you do well. Your dad would have said Gryffindor but your mother would have agreed with me" Sirius said.

"Right" Harry said "I just have one last question"

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"What was the prophecy?" Harry asked.

"That will be a discussion for some other time Harry. Right now I really want to sleep" Sirius said.

"Yeah, right, sorry. G'night" Harry said before dozing off himself.

Sirius just lay on his bed thinking about why he didn't want to tell Harry.

_Flashback_

_Sirius walked over to his window to retrieve the letter his owl Pig had given him. It had been from his friend James Potter. Sirius took the letter and read it urgently._

_Dear, Padfoot_

_I have received some new information today regarding Harry's prophecy. What I heard is that the prophecy that Dumbledore told us about was tampered with. If my sources are correct Dumbledore himself didn't know. I know the real prophecy; however as Dumbledore is keeping us cooped up in here I cannot come to you with this info. Come here tomorrow with Wormtail when we do the move and I'll tell you all about what I have heard._

_Your Friend,_

_Prongs_

_End Flashback_

However it was never meant to be, for the next day that came was the day the Dark Lord had marked his equal.

* * *

**AN: **Well I don't know what happened. I meant for this chapter to be super long however I just had the urge to end it there. I realize you guys wanted longer chapters. So I'll make a promise that I will make them longer from now on, unless I feel that I need to end it early. As always Rate and Review, and about character deaths, pretty much tell me who you guys love and who you guys hate and i'll see if I want them off or not.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Harry was in a dark forested area. He was hiding from sight; he wanted to wait for the right moment. Suddenly he saw what he had been looking for a bright white coloured horse however Harry noticed the single horn on its head and realized that it was not a horse but a unicorn. _

_Harry didn't understand why but he was longing for this unicorn, he had been waiting for a while now. He swiftly moved to away from his spot as to avoid making any noise, finally when he was no longer hidden among the branches he quickly struck the unicorn down. _

_The unicorn had made a loud noise to alert someone or some creature nearby that it needed help, however none came. Harry had pulled out a large knife from within his dark robes which he had no idea he was wearing. He stabbed the unicorn in it throat so that I would not be able to breathe or make any loud sounds. Harry had licked his lips and drank the oozing pure silver blood that was pouring out of the knife wound._

_As the blood touched his lips he felt fantastic, the blood tasted sweet, and warm. However in an instant the taste had changed from sweet to bitter, and from warm to cold; soon enough Harry started feeling dreadful. Harry couldn't bear to drink anymore however he had to, he must drink this blood. He needed to drink all of it otherwise his master would not be able to survive. _

_When Harry sucked as much unicorn blood as he could, he then got up and wiped his mouth of the remaining residues left. Harry could then hear the pleased voice of his master saying "Now, all that remains is the stone"; Harry smiled at this as he was pleased to be able to serve his master well. Harry then looked from the unicorn to the somewhat dull lit castle in the distance._

* * *

Harry's eyes had shot open, to reveal the same room in which he checked in last night with Sirius. "Just another dream" Harry said to himself. He then willed his body into a sitting position; he took his glasses from the drawer and placed them where he always places them. He looked at his surroundings and saw that Sirius' bed was empty. Harry had assumed that Sirius was getting a ticket for the Hogwarts Express.

Harry looked at the ripped wrappings that were on the complimentary desk. He walked over to them and saw that the boxes were also empty. "Sirius must have also packed for me too" Harry said to himself. He turned to see his trunk propped against a wall. A small hoot caused him to turn back; Hedwig was still sitting in her cage. Harry smiled then opened the cage door and extended his hand to allow Hedwig a place to sit. Harry began slowly stroking Hedwig's fur "Good Morning Hedwig" Harry whispered to his new companion. This earned him an affectionate nip on his cheek, almost as though she was kissing him there. Harry couldn't help but laugh at her affection.

"Hungry?" He asked her. Hedwig hooted affectionately which Harry took to be a 'Yes'. Harry then looked around for something, and then it occurred to Harry "Shit, I forgot to get food for Hedwig". However Hedwig spotted a mice crawling near Harry's bed, she however gave Harry look that made it seem like she was asking permission. "Go on then" Harry said, and then watched as his owl swiftly grabbed and ate the mouse. "Wow Hedwig, you could have shown some mercy" Harry said.

Hedwig flew back to Harry's arm and then gave him another affectionate nip on the cheek which caused Harry to laugh yet again. "All right you win this round" he said to her. Then the door had opened and Sirius said "Time to go Harry. You better put Hedwig back in her cage" to which Hedwig gave an angry hoot "Well you won't have a choice Hedwig" Sirius said in response to her hoot.

Harry then stroked her once more and put her back in her cage and closed it. "You'd better change first" Sirius said. Harry quickly got the propped trunk and pulled out what ever decent thing he could find. "Let's go Harry, we don't want to be late" Sirius said. Harry threw his pajamas back into his trunk and rushed out the door.

* * *

**King's Cross**

"Sirius, is it usually this packed" Harry asked.

"No but don't worry about it all too much. Most of these people are also going to Hogwarts too" Sirius said.

They stopped at an area between platforms 9 and 10. In the middle of the platform was a stone barrier. Sirius then looked at Harry and said "All you need to do now is walk straight through the barrier". Harry nodded and then took a deep breath and ran towards the barrier. As he was about to collide with the brick wall he closed his eyes but never felt an impact.

When he opened them he saw that the platform looked different. There was only one train in this station and there were no longer any platforms 9 or 10 only platform 9 and three quarters. Sirius soon followed behind Harry; Harry couldn't help but stare at awe at the sight of the Hogwarts Express train. "This is it Harry. This is what you've always wanted" he said to himself.

"Come on, let's get your stuff loaded" Sirius said and let Harry to the place where they unload the luggage. Hedwig was surprisingly compliant, and Harry had said bye to his new companion with a promise that she will be free at her arrival in Hogwarts. He then turned to face his smiling godfather.

"Well this is it isn't it" he said.

"Yeah" Harry said "You're not going to cry are you?"

"Not here" Sirius said while giving Harry his famous wink. Harry couldn't help but smile back. He then hugged his godfather; Sirius broke the hug and asked "You remember all that I taught you right?"

"Of course" Harry said. Sirius smiled and said "Now you be good"

Harry chuckled and said "You keep thinking I'm like another Marauder."

"That's the same impression your father made on his first day of school" Sirius said with a smile "Here I wanted to give you this". Sirius reached within his walled and pulled out and old photo and handed it to Harry. There were a bunch of people Harry didn't recognize but then at the middle of the photo he recognized the first 4 people Sirius, Remus, and his parents.

"The Original Order of the Phoenix" Sirius said. Harry beamed at him and said "Thanks Sirius."

Sirius beamed back at them then tapped him on the shoulder and said "Now get out of here."

Harry laughed and then stepped inside but not without waving back to Sirius one last time. He searched through the train and found a seat at an empty compartment. Harry waited for 10 minutes before the conductor's whistle sounded for the train to move. Harry took one last deep breath and said to himself "Here we go Harry, Brace yourself."

* * *

**AN: **Well brace yourselves lads, an exciting year at hogwarts shall begin next chapter. Please Rate and Review.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry just stared out the window at the scenery before him. "Beautiful" he thought, Harry hadn't traveled much to see much green scenery; he was awestruck by it. Soon enough he heard someone knocking on his compartment door. He turned to see a small blonde haired boy, with his hair combed back. The boy opened the door and asked "Do you mind if I sit here? Every where else is full."

"Not at all" Harry said and motioned for the boy to sit on the opposite side to him.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" the boy said.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said.

"REALLY?" The boy's eyes went wide.

Harry chuckled and said "Yeah, here let me give you some proof" and removed the hair on his forehead to reveal the lightning shaped scar.

"Wow, its just I never expected to meet you" Draco said.

"No worries. I just my fame doesn't become an issue while I go to Hogwarts" Harry said.

"Well, you can't expect that, especially from Hogwarts. Get ready for some drooling girls and jealous dudes" Drace said giving Harry a wink similar to Sirius'.

Harry laughed a little "Trust me when I say I'm not the dating type. In fact I think of my self as another bookworm" he said.

"Well, that should be good. Maybe you'll turn out to be the 'great' wizard they expect you to be" Draco said.

"Well I have had prior training" Harry said.

"That's impossible, underage wizards are not allowed to do magic" Draco said.

"Well, I didn't practice using the magic I just read the books for them" Harry said.

"How?" Draco asked.

"My godfather went to Hogwarts and kept all his old books. I just read through them and memorized them" Harry said.

"Wow, you really are a bookworm" Draco said.

Harry chuckled and said "I'm not that much of a bookworm. I can just consume knowledge unlike anyone else."

"What do you mean?" Draco said.

"I have a photographic memory" Harry said.

Draco squinted his eyes and asked "Photographic, what?"

Harry had to remind himself that not everyone went to a muggle school before Hogwarts. Harry however noticed the boy's bag and said "Here, let me show you. Pull out any book from that bag"

Draco opened his bag and pulled out his copy of standard book of spells and opened his book to a random page, then said "Okay chapter 7, what is it?"

"Alohomora, Alohomora is a spell that can unlock any locks that can be found on gates, passageways, and doors. The exception to this spell is that it can only unlock and lock which has a key or a numerical password. Alohomora cannot unlock any enchanted doorways or password protected objects/passageways. There is no special wand movements required to learn this spell, simple point your wand at the desired lock and say the incantation 'Alohomora'" Harry said

Draco's eyes went wide and then said "You said that perfectly word for word."

Harry smirked and said "I flipped through it when I first bought it. That was the first page I saw."

"Well, I guess you really are something special" Draco said, still surprised at Harry's newfound ability.

"Thank you" Harry said "What house do you expect you'll be in?"

"Slytherin" Harry was about to leave the compartment but then Draco continued speaking "but, that's only because my family wants me to be." Draco avoided looking at Harry and instead looked outside the window with a little bit of a disgusted face.

"What do you want though?" Harry asked with upmost curiosity.

"Anything, I don't care where I end up just not in that place" Draco said.

"Why do you hate Slytherin so much, when pretty much your entire family has been in Slytherin for ages" Harry said.

Draco gave Harry a quizzical look; Harry responded by saying "I know your family. Your father is Lucius Malfoy and your mother is Narcissa Malfoy. My godfather works at the ministry just like your dad. He told me about him" Harry lied though; Sirius was secretly related to them because Narcissa was his cousin. Sirius told Harry about the Malfoy's but never told him about Draco.

"Did your godfather tell you how much of an ass my father is?" Draco said, with the most disgusted look on his face.

This time Harry gave Draco a quizzical look and asked "I thought I had you for that?" earning a laugh from the clearly disturbed boy.

"Draco, you don't have to be your father's shadow. You are very much your own person." Harry said giving Draco a warm smile.

"Aww that was beautiful Harry, come here and gimme a hug man" Draco joked. Harry laughed and threw the book at Draco at the same time not before saying "You ass".

Suddenly someone else had knocked on the door. Harry stopped laughing when he turned to see Hermione standing there, though she didn't recognize him at the moment. She opened the compartment door and began to ask "Have any of you seen a toad a boy name Neville has-"then she turned to face Harry and recognized him immediately. Draco however was trying to suppress a laughter which he was doing quite well. It was quiet for a moment and Draco decided to break the awkward silence "You were saying?"

Hermione shook her head and said "Yeah, A boy named Neville has lost his toad. Have any of you seen it?"

"No we haven't" Harry said "But I'm pretty sure it'll turn up somewhere"

Hermione smiled at Harry and then forcefully left to check in the next compartment. Harry suddenly remembered in the bracelet and decided to chase the girl down. He stepped outside and saw her going back "Wait!" he yelled. Hermione had flinched a little then turn back and said "Yes?"

"Do you own a gold bracelet?" Harry asked

Hermione covered her mouth and asked "You found it?" Harry nodded and she hugged him in a tight embrace. "OMG, I'm sorry but I've just been looking for the bracelet everywhere. Where did you find it?"

"I found it back in Diagon Alley. You had dropped it" Harry said.

"Well, thank you Harry. This thing means a lot to me" she said before giving Harry another hug.

"No problem" he said, then turned back to join Draco.

"Wait!" she yelled, causing Harry to turn back

"Why don't you join us?" she said in a soft voice.

"Well, I don't want to leave my friend behind" Harry said.

"I wouldn't want you to do that, which is why I shall extend my offer to him as well" she said giving him a very affectionate smile.

"Wait one moment?" Harry asked.

"Alright" she said giving him another smile.

Harry ran back to the compartment and said "Draco come with me?"

"What? Why?" Draco said with a confused look on his face.

"That girl is inviting us to her compartment. I am not missing this chance to get to know her" Harry said with a smirk

Draco laughed and asked "You want to get it on with _that_ chick?"

"Oh, just shut up and come with me" Harry said.

Draco laughed once more and said "All right, all right, I'm coming just hang on." Draco then put Standard Book of Spells back into his back and went with Harry.

Hermione took the two of them into the compartment in which another girl with white hair sat as well. She looked very observant has her head was exploring every inch of the compartment.

"Hey Luna, I hope you don't mind, I brought some friends over" she said.

"Not at all, I do enjoy extra company. Nargles never bother a group of people you know" Luna said.

Draco gave Hermione a confused look to which she shrugged and motioned them to take a seat.

"So are you going to tell me the names of your friends?" Luna asked.

"Sorry" Hermione said "Luna this is Harry" to which Harry stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Harry" Luna shook Harry's hand and then looked at Draco and asked "Who are you then?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy" he said sticking his hand out just like Harry

"Pleasure" Luna said before shaking his hand as well.

"If you don't mind Hermione, Draco, I would like to have a word alone with Luna" Harry said and led Luna outside the compartment.

"What's with the act?" Harry asked.

"Well, unlike some I don't like to brag about my genius abilities" Luna said.

"So why make yourself look looney?" Harry asked.

"Well, because I choose to. Why does it bother you so much?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know I've been trying to beat you for a while. With that act of yours I just feel like you are mocking me" Harry said.

"Sorry, but it's the way I choose to act. You have to accept that, otherwise you wouldn't be a friend. Which means you would just be my enemy" Luna said.

"Do you have to use the word enemy? How bout rival?" Harry said.

"Even great rivals can be friends too. There is just a higher level of respect among the both of them" Luna said.

"So you are agreeing to the fact that we have a rivalry" Harry said.

Luna shrugged shook her head and then said "I'm agreeing to the fact that I have a higher level of respect for you. Whatever else is up to you Harry James Potter." Luna then walked back into the compartment with a loud "That was a fun chat!"

Harry just stared at her and smiled "Respect eh, Luna" he said to himself before sitting back down in the compartment.

"Harry" Hermione called.

"Yeah"

"You'd better put on your robes, we'll be arriving soon" she said.

"Rite" he said before leaving to get his stuff.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry, i felt this chapter as well done as I want it to be. TBH I wanted it to end a little sooner however the chapter was becoming a little too long. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please Rate and Review!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

All the students were deported from the train, and on to a platform. They were met by a giant holding a lantern, with a thick black beard and even thicker plus longer hair to go with it. The giant scared a lot of the students, however he never scared Harry; in fact Harry might have taken the giant to be friendlier than how Sirius said they were supposed to be.

"All first years, gather around me" the giant called out, so everyone went to where he was. "Now, my name is Rubeus Hagrid. I teach Care of Magical Creatures, to third year students only. Now all of ya will follow me to the boats and stick together. If anyone wanders off, well then no one will care to get ya" he said causing a couple of murmurs from the group of kids. "I was jus kiddin bout the last part" he said, gaining a smirk from Harry. Harry looked in the crowd for Draco or Hermione. He didn't find any of them among the crowd.

All of them had walked to a river bank, floating on the surface were a bunch of small boats. "Alright, now split yourself into groups of five". Everybody began splitting themselves immediately; Harry was looking for a group to join when he heard someone call out "HARRY!"

Harry turned on the spot looking for the source of the noise. He then saw Draco waving his arms, Luna and Hermione by his side. Harry smiled then walked over to them.

"Where've you been hiding" Draco said with a playful smile.

"Shut up Draco" Harry said. The four of them were walking over to a boat when a boy's voice stopped them.

"Excuse me" he said.

The four of them turned around to face a red haired boy, who was pretty muscular. "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked. Harry found it weird that his voice was a little deeper than it should be for someone his age.

"Sure" Harry said, and then he stuck his hand out and said "I'm, Harry."

The boy shook Harry's hand and then said "Ron Weasley." Ron then looked towards Luna, Draco, and Hermione. Harry noticed this and then said "Sorry, Ron meet Draco, Hermione, and Luna" motioning his arm towards them. Ron shook Draco's hand, gave a slight nod to Hermione, and then nervously shook Luna's hand while giving a smirk; to which Luna smiled back.

Harry smirked at the scene, and then got on the boat along with Hermione and Draco. Luna and Ron soon followed, awkwardly sitting together. Harry looked around for a rower in the boat, but suddenly the boat moved on its own.

It was a few minutes before they saw a dimly lit area. When they got closer, the dimly lit area became clearer; it was a huge castle which Harry believed to be "Hogwarts."

The boats went to bay at a piece of land just a few feet away from a flight of stairs that led to the huge door of the school. Hagrid led the student to the big door. He turned to face the large group of students and then said "Wait here for a moment" before he went inside the school. Harry looked at the school for a good long moment; it was a breathtaking sight for him and he wanted to savor it for as long as he could.

Then someone came through the door, it wasn't Hagrid but it was an old woman with a green robe and a dark pointed hat.

"Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall. I am the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and the head of Gryffindor house. In a few moments each of you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Every year each house competes for the House Cup, which is rewarded to the House which has the most points. For every good deed in the school you will earn house points, for every misdeed you will lose them. Beware once you get sorted, you will remain in that house forever" she said

Then Hagrid came out from the castle and whispered something in McGonagall's ear. She then turned to the students and said "We are ready for you" then she turned back and walked into the castle. Everyone followed her, as Harry entered the castle he was enthralled by everything he saw inside the castle. The decorations, paintings, artifacts, statues, and the armor of the knights all fascinated Harry to no end.

McGonagall led the students to another big door. Once they entered all around them were students who were sitting in four rows of tables, each representing a house Harry assumed. At the front of all the students were the teacher's of Hogwarts in the middle of them was a wizard with half moon spectacles and long white beard and hair. He was beaming at Harry for a moment and then he stood up and said "Let the sorting begin!"

* * *

**AN: **Well I hope you guys liked that chapter. I had to end it on some kind of cliffhanger. The next chapter will be the sorting and then Harry enjoying himself in his new house, where ever it might be. I also started another Harry Potter fan fic called "Harry and Hermione" it was based on something I had written a while ago. I just decided to use the HP universe but with a lot of OOC and AU incorporated into it. That will also continue while I do this. Please Rate and Review for this chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Let the sorting begin!" Dumbledore said. Then he waved his hand in the air. Appearing shortly in front of him was a stool. Sitting on top of the stool was a dark, dusty, ragged hat. McGonagall stood in front of the crowd of students, picked up the hat and then said "Now, when I call your names. You will come forward and be placed under the Sorting Hat".

She then pulled out a list from within her robes and started with "Micheal Arniel". The blonde boy shyly stepped forward and sat on the stool "Hufflepuff" the sorting called as soon as McGonagall placed the Hat on his head.

She continued down the list, Harry paid attention to when McGonagall called "Hermione Granger." Harry turned to face her and saw the nervous look on her face. She caught a glimpse of him, and Harry tried to give her a reassuring look, however she didn't see it. Hermione stepped up and sat on the stool, McGonagall placed the Hat on her. For a long moment there was the most awkward silence, suddenly the hat spoke.

"Hmm…very difficult. You have a very good mind, a strong will to prove yourself. However I see a little bit more of something else, something deep inside you. For that reason I believe that you belong to GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone had clapped their hands and Hermione went over to the Gryffindor table. Her face a little more relaxed than a few moments ago.

Students kept going and got sorted. Soon enough the place where Harry stood became emptier with each student being sorted. Harry's nervousness didn't kick in until after Hermione's sorting. He then paid attention when McGonagall called out "Luna Lovegood."

Luna calmly walked over to the sorting hat, perhaps a little too calmly. It made feel as though Luna knew where she was going to end up "Ravenclaw" the hat shouted. The smile on Luna's after the sorting proved Harry's theory.

"Draco Malfoy!" was called next by McGonagall. Draco walked quickly towards the sorting hat. Harry knew that Draco just wanted it over with. He sat down on the stool and gave one last glance at Harry. Harry raised his hand in a fist and kept it there for a moment. Drace smirked back at Harry's antics. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. The sorting hat shouted out loud "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry's face was a little blank, so was Draco's. However everyone in Slytherin house were cheering to the top of their lungs, their prodigy just arrived. Draco walked over to the Slytherin table with a blank expression on his face. People on the table were either ruffling his hair or patting his back. Draco gave Harry one last look as though he was saying "I'm sorry." Harry smirked and then gave him a nod back mouthing "its okay."

The rest of the names didn't matter to Harry. He couldn't care less if Hufflepuff gained the most attractive first year ever, or that Ron Weasley ended up in Gryffindor like the rest of his family. Everyone had gone; the only one left was Harry. He had the funny feeling that someone had planned it to be this way.

McGonagall then finally called "Harry Potter." Harry then walked to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the sorting Hat on him. He then felt like something was being sucked from his head. It didn't bother him but it made him curious.

"Hmm difficult, very difficult. You have an excellent mind, an uncanny nerve to prove yourself, bravery and courage; its all there in your head, but where to put you?" it said "In any house you can become great, perhaps a tad greater in one particular house than the rest of them. I will take the chance and say that today you deserve no more than GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted, causing a loud roar from everyone on the Gryffindor bench.

Harry couldn't help but smile, it had been the place where his parents were placed, perhaps it was fitting that he gets placed there as well. He sat down with the rest of his house and celebrated like everyone else in his house. He then gave Dumbledore on quick glance. Dumbledore raised his glass towards Harry as though to congratulate him for his selection. After all it was customary for one Gryffindor to greet another in some way. Dumbledore then tapped his glass a couple of times to silence the large crowd of students then he said "Let the feast begin."

Then out of nowhere food appeared on the empty tables. Harry smiled at the reaction from everyone around him and how quickly they had grabbed the food from the table. Harry took his time because he knew that he would have all year to enjoy food from Hogwarts.

One of the Gryffindor prefects named Percy had shown the first years around the school, then to the common room. Harry had cared not for anything Percy said. He just wanted to enjoy all that he was seeing. The common room was gigantic and of course marvelous in Harry's eyes.

"The boy's dormitories can be found to the left. The girls are on the right. You'll find that all your belongings have already been brought up" he said before leaving the students to unpack.

Everyone had fallen asleep quickly in the boy's dorm, however Harry had trouble sleeping. He was too excited to be able to sleep he had Hedwig to accompany him. He was sitting beside the window that was next to his bed. He was staring in awestruck at the sight of the grounds and the forbidden forest. Harry went back to his trunk to see if he forgot anything. The first thing he saw was a letter from Sirius. Harry immediately opened it and found that it contained a very long and folded parchment and a letter from Sirius himself.

_Harry,_

_In this letter I enclosed a very special map of Hogwarts. This should help you get to classes, however if you have the 'urge' to 'explore' Hogwarts a little bit more, it also contains secret passageways as well. You'll find it very useful should you ever face a great danger. Remember keep this with you at all times. To reveal the map simply point you wand at it and say "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." If you are done with it then make sure you say "Mischief Managed", otherwise anyone can read it._

_Use it well,_

_Sirius_

Harry put the letter back into the envelope and then looked at the parchment. He had nothing more entertaining to do so he pulled out his wand, pointed at the parchment and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry couldn't help but smile at what he saw next.

* * *

**AN: **Well another day, another chapter. Forgive me guys for my grammar, I kinda rush these chapter a little bit. I really want to get as much of this story done as I could. I also have another fan fic to worry about. So as always Rate and Review


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry had gotten ready in a flash. He didn't want to be late on his first day. He looked at his schedule closely. He had Potions first, Transfiguration second, then Charms, then Astronomy, an hour break, then History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and then Flying last.

Harry was up most of the night doing two things. One was memorizing the Marauders Map so that he knew where his classes were. The second was looking through as many of his school books as possible. He couldn't help it, he was just nervous for his first day of classes. He needed something to occupy his time. The strange thing was that he still never felt tired even now.

He then rushed to the Great Hall for breakfast, which conveniently was also written on his schedule. He ate breakfast alone since he didn't want to go through the effort of finding everyone. He couldn't tell what the time was so he just headed for his potions class.

He had to travel to the dungeons and go through a maze of doors before he actually found his class. He entered the doors to find his classroom empty. "Am I early or am I very late?" he asked himself. So he walked in further to see a teacher writing something on the one of the chalkboards of the classroom.

"Excuse me" Harry said. The dark haired teacher turned around immediately.

"Ah, Mister Potter. Surprise to see you this early" the teacher said.

"Sorry professor I was just wondering if I was in the right classroom" Harry said.

"You are but class does not start for another fifteen minutes" the teacher said.

"Well am I allowed to wait here? Or do I have to wait outside?" Harry asked.

The teacher gave a deep sigh and said "I suppose it wouldn't hurt" then motioned for Harry to sit on one of the nearby desks.

Harry sat down and pulled out his potions book and started reading the pages. "Don't tell me that you are another one of those insufferable know-it-alls" the teacher said.

"I guess you can say that but it's more like I can remember almost anything I look at. When I read a page in a book I can remember every word from that page" Harry explained.

"Well, well let me test that out. Read as much of that book as you can in 10 minutes and-'

"I already read this entire book professor" Harry said

The professor then took the book and flipped to a random page.

"Alright, tell me what you remember from page Chapter 12" he said

"Chapter 12, Introduction to Poisons and Antidotes. There are a variety of poisons; each of them can have different strength and effects. As such there are many antidotes to these types of poisons. The key is to identify the base of any poison. To identify the base you simply have to use the spell _Concoctus Revelio. _When used properly Concoctus Revelio will cause the poison to glow a certain colour. In the diagram shown below is what the colour means when-"

"Enough!" the teacher said with a look of utter astonishment.

Harry stopped talking and looked right at the surprised teacher.

"That was very impressive Potter" the teacher said "Let me ask you a question"

Harry gave him a confused look and then said "What is it?"

"How do you feel about private lessons?" the teacher asked.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry I took so long with this chapter, usually I have a habit of writing early in the morning or late at night (Essentially almost the same thing). However my mother was extremely sick that we had to call an ambulance and she had to be rushed to the Hospital room. She checked out a couple hours ago so she's fine, but very weak. Anyways just to answer that nagging question, yes that is Professor Snape, and yes I made his character not randomly hate Harry, and yes I just made him teach Harry potions secretly. Why you ask? Cuz this is my fan fic and I also loved Snape's character when I found out what he did in the books (Though I hated him initially). I thought that tweaking his character a little wouldn't hurt too much. Yes, he will still kill Dumbledore and yes Dumbledore will die in this fan fic. Sorry for all those Dumbledore fans whose hearts I just broke. I loved him too, but his death had a lot of meaning in Harry's life and I wanted to retain that in the further books of this fan fic series. Anyways Rate and Review please.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Potions class had gone along fine. He had made some friends in Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and Ronald Weasley. All of whom were sitting with Harry during his first potions lessons.

He liked Dean and Seamus however he seemed to connect more with Ron. Harry and Ron spent the entire class getting to know each other. Harry knew about Ron's siblings and his father's work at the ministry. Ron also told Harry about his ambitions for becoming a Quidditch player, which explained his muscular body. He had been training for it ever since he was a boy.

When their potions class had ended Harry and Ron both went to Charms together since they both conveniently had it at the same time.

"How is Charms?" Harry asked Ron.

"It's not bad at all, fairly easy and plus Professor Flitwick is a very nice and forgiving teacher" Ron said.

"Well then, I don't have much to worry about" Harry said.

"Why did you finish the charms book as well?" Ron said with a playful smirk.

"No, but once I do I shouldn't have too much trouble with it" Harry said. They had walked all the way to the 2nd floor. Surprisingly the changing staircase didn't give them too much trouble this time.

The classroom was easy enough to find since first year students were rushing towards it. Harry and Ron both followed suite and entered their classrooms. The room was pretty large and piled with books. The desks were on either side of the room leaving a huge space in the middle. The professor was no where to be seen so Harry and Ron both sat beside each other. Soon enough a familiar face joined Harry.

He didn't realize she had sat beside him until she said "Hi". Harry then turned to see who it was that greeted him.

"Oh, Hi Hermione" he said to her. On her opposite side Seamus Finnegan had sat down.

Soon enough a small old goblin had appeared before the class and had climbed up a pile of books in the front of the room.

"Good Afternoon everyone" He began "I am Professor Flitwick. I will be your Charms professor for almost the rest of your years at Hogwarts. Now instead of introductions I feel we should get right started. Now will you all open up your books to page 15"

Everyone began pulling their books out of their bags and flipped to the page except for Harry.

"Now, which of you can tell me the uses for the spell mentioned on this page?" Flitwick asked.

Before Harry's hand could go up Hermione's shot up first, which caught Harry by surprise.

"Yes" Flitwick said.

"Wingardium Leviosa is a spell used to lift or levitate an object. However one must be careful since heavy object tend to be heavier to lift as well" Hermione said.

"Well done, 10 points to Gryffindor" Flitwick said.

"Note to self Harry, Marry that girl" Harry said to himself.

"Now if you would all please read the following page while I acquire some materials for our first practice session of the term" Flitwick said before heading back to where he came.

"That was brilliant that was" Harry said to Hermione.

She smiled and blushed, then said "Thanks. Sorry that you didn't get to go"

"Its fine, it doesn't matter to me that much" Harry said, earning another smile. Flitwick came back a few moments later with a pile of feathers and they were all practicing that spell for a while.

The rest of Harry's day was good the classes that followed and the lunch break was good as well. Ron had introduced Harry to a whole bunch of Gryffindor guys and girls. He didn't see Hermione there but that was because she wasn't hungry or she was most likely studying and lost track of the time. Out of all the courses Harry enjoyed Defense the most since he of course excelled on the first day.

Strangely enough his scar started hurting him during the middle of that class but walked it off on his way to Herbology, which wasn't that much fun for Harry. He just had one more class before the end of his first school day.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson…"

* * *

**AN: **The next chapter will have some guaranteed action. Starting with flying and ending with a magical twist. Just to give you guys a heads up the chapters could be delayed since I have to take care of my seriously sick mother. She comes first before anything so the chapters could take a little longer so bear with me pleas. As always Rate and Review


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Welcome to your first Flying Lesson. Now I want all of you to move the left side of your brooms" Madam Hooch. Everyone quickly did so for they were all scared of Madam Hooch. Harry did find her intimidating at all.

"Now, place your right hand over the broom and say 'up'" she said.

Harry's hand hovered over the broom and then he said "Up". The broom shot up towards his hand. It took everyone else a longer time to do so. Madam Hooch was particularly impressed with Harry's quick succession.

"Now on my whistle I want everybody to mount their broom, kick themselves off from the ground, lean forward slightly, hover for a moment, and then touch back down. Now on my whistle, 3, 2," she blew the whistle at the one. However Neville couldn't control his broom and ended up soaring higher than everyone else.

His broom was running amok, it was flying in different directions and the worst part is Neville didn't know how to control it. Harry quickly mounted his broom and chased after Neville before something serious happened. Harry didn't understand how he was flying so well, it seemed natural to him. That didn't matter he had to save Neville.

Neville seemed like he gained some control of his broom but he was heading towards one of the Hogwarts towers at full speed. Harry wasn't far from him and started leaning forwards to gain some speed. He had overtaken Neville but kept going a little further once Harry got close to the tower he quickly changed his direction in mid-air and started heading full speed towards Neville. Neville knew Harry's plan and stuck out his left hand. Harry was getting closer to Neville by the second.

When Harry got close enough he swiftly grabbed Neville's outstretched hand and put him on his own broom. Neville immediately grabbed Harry's waist.

"Wait, where is my remembrall?" He said.

Harry saw it falling in mid-air and dove with his broom to get it.

"Hang on tightly Neville" Harry said.

He was come closer to both the Remembrall and the ground. Again he leaned forward to gain some speed. He did to things in one step, first he caught the remembrall then he quickly pulled his broom up and flew straight towards their class areas.

Harry saw group of students in the black Hogwarts robe and started slowly descending down towards it. As soon as Harry touched back to the ground everyone started running towards him.

"Alright there, Neville" Harry asked.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me" He said.

"No problem" Harry responded before the both of them dismounted the broom and were flooded by their classmates who either checked up on Neville or were admiring Harry, especially the girl population. However all of that stopped when a voice called "Harry Potter".

Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall with less than impressed look on her face. "Follow me" she said before turning into the castle, Harry had followed her in to the castle.

The both of them had been walking for a while. Harry however recognized this corridor from his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. His curiosity as to what Professor McGonagall really wanted with him grew. Before stopping at a classroom she turned around and said to Harry "Now you wait here."

Harry did so and saw that she was calling someone from the class. She came back with an older student, who was in Gryffindor as well from the emblem on his robes.

"Harry Potter, this is Oliver Wood" she said. Harry shook Oliver's hand, once they did so McGonagall began to speak again "Wood, I have found you a new Seeker."

Harry's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

"That brilliant Harry" Ron said "You should be thankful, first years usually never make the house team"

"I know, I guess my little stint with Neville paid off after all" Harry said.

"Yeah that's true but from what I've heard the poor boy is never going to fly again" Ron said.

Harry gave a confused look and asked "Why's that?"

"Well he now has a fear of flying on broomsticks" Ron said trying to suppress a laugh. Harry was trying to do the same thing but they both couldn't do so and ended up laughing anyways.

"That really does suck for him though" Harry said.

"Yeah, come one we should go for dinner. I'm famished" Ron said. The both of them headed of to dinner with their fellow Gryffindors who had heard the news of Harry making the Gryffindor Quidditch team as their seeker.

However there was still no sign of Hermione anywhere. Something had to be up. He saw one of the girls that Hermione hung out with and asked "Hey, do any of you know where Hermione is?"

"Someone had said something mean about her" a dark skinned girl said "Last I saw she was in the girl's bathroom crying her eyes out"

Harry turned to Ron who just shrugged at the news. Suddenly Professor Quirrell came running through the Great Hall doors screaming "TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" he then stopped running and talking for a moment and then said "I though you ought to know" and then fainted to the ground.

Everyone was screaming and panicking. Soon enough they were about to run for their lives when someone yelled "SILENCE!"

Everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore saying something "All prefects lead their houses to their dormitories. All teachers will accompany me to the Dungeons."

Harry and Ron followed their nearest Gryffindor prefect. "I don't understand how could the troll come into the castle?" Ron asked "They usually lived high in mountainous areas"

"Well this one clearly strayed from the pack" Harry said.

"Yeah well good thing it's just in the dungeons it will at least destroy the Potions class" Ron said.

"Wait a minute. RON!" Harry yelled

"What?" he said back.

"Hermione doesn't know about the troll" Harry said.

"Oh, dear" Ron said.

"You tell your brother and I'll go and find her" Harry said before running off in the opposite direction. He pulled out the Marauder's Map from within his robe pockets and looked for Hermione's name. She was in the bathroom on the same floor "Mischief managed" he said and then placed the Marauder's Map back into his pocket.

He reached the corridor that girls bathroom was supposed to be in but what he saw shocked him. A 20 foot giant troll was heading towards where the girl's bathroom was supposed to be.

"Oh no" Harry said before sprinting to the girls bathroom

* * *

Hermione heard someone open the door. She didn't want to be bothered with so she yelled from her stall "Go away". When she didn't get an answer she assumed that whoever it was didn't know her but she saw a huge shadow from her bathroom stall. The person was standing in front of her stall.

"GO AWAY" she yelled again but the person didn't move. This time she decided to meet the person face to face so she unlocked her stall and opened the door.

"Didn't I tell you to-" she said before she saw a 20 foot green monster that stood before her. Hermione didn't know what to do so she ran back into her stall and locked the door hoping by some chance that the monster didn't see her.

Some instinct told her to duct. She thanked that instinct because the monster had swung at her stall and destroyed it. She was covered by layers of broken wood. Suddenly someone had busted through the door. Hermione moved some pieces of wood and looked for her savior. She saw that same boy as always "Harry?"

"Hermione move!" He yelled.

The monster's movement caught her eye he was aiming this blow towards her. Harry had to act quickly; he took his wand out and yelled "PROTEGO!"

The club hit a force field that was surrounding Hermione. She was preoccupied with covering her head to notice it.

"Hermione get out of there!" Harry yelled once more. She uncovered her head and saw that the troll was trying to hit her but was blocked by some force field. She saw Harry and tried to run towards him but she tripped on a piece of wood. She saw the monster's shadow turn towards her once more and again she covered her head.

"FLIPENDO" Harry yelled and a blue spell struck the troll and had pushed it back a little bit. Harry ran towards Hermione helped her up.

"Harry watch out!" she screamed and buried her head in his arms. However Harry quickly reacted by pointing his wand and saying "EXPULSO!"

This caused the troll to fly back towards the far wall and fell to the ground, breaking a couple of stalls and a sink with it. Hermione lifted her head from Harry's arms to see the fallen troll.

Harry was panting heavily clearly it was an exhausting experience for him. He turned to Hermione who was still clutching his arm and asked "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head but Harry didn't believe her until she said "Is it dead?" letting go of his arm.

Harry walked towards it and saw that it was still breathing "I don't think its dead. Just knocked out" he said to her. He put his wand back in his robe pocket and then said "Come on, we'll be in trouble if someone catches us here."

Hermione nodded and was about to leave but however she saw that something was wrong with Harry. Harry's hand began trembling for some reason. He didn't understand why this was happening. Soon enough his hand stopped but he lost all feeling in his hand. Then he lost feeling in his legs and fell to the floor. Soon enough he couldn't move any part of his body, he was paralyzed. Hermione came rushing towards him when he fell down.

"Are you alright?" She asked almost yelling.

"I can't feel my body" Harry said.

Soon enough the paralysis was gone but what came next was worse. Searing pain in his scar, Harry clutched it and began screaming in agony.

"AHHHHHHHH" he screamed still clutching his scar.

He wanted it to end in some way, he though he was deaf because Hermione mouthed something and he couldn't hear it. He felt a warm liquid on his hand. He couldn't see what it was since he was too busy clutching it with both his hands. However he did notice something dripping from his head. It had a crimson red colour. Harry was bleeding somewhere.

Soon enough the pain intensified it not only burned his scar but sent an electrical pain throughout his nerves which caused Harry to shake uncontrollably on the ground. Harry was blacking out he could see the blackness creeping in. The image he saw was a tearful Hermione mouthing something. However the thing he heard was another woman, not Hermione, screaming "HARRY!" before blacking out completely.

* * *

**AN: **This is perhaps the longest chapter in the entire book. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Just to let you know I will re-edit these once I finish the series. As always Rate and Review.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Harry could only see darkness all around him. However he could hear the voice of another._

"_The boy is strong master. Perhaps we underestimated him" the voice said._

_Harry found it strange that he was about to speak because he wasn't trying at all. It was as though his mouth was moving on its own accord._

"_Yes, the boy had grown strong. What's more I cannot enter his mind, not without conflicting pain to myself" Harry said._

"_Master perhaps we should avoid Occlumency for now and focus on the task at hand" the other voice said._

"_Yes, the Sorcerer's Stone. What more have you found out?" Harry asked._

"_My suspicions were correct. It is hidden in the third floor corridor. However there seems to be a lot of enchantments protecting it" the voice said._

"_Not to worry, once I have enough strength the enchantments won't be a problem for you" Harry said._

"_How much longer do you need?" the voice said._

"_I cannot say the unicorn blood does the job but my strength is only slowly coming back" Harry said._

"_I don't know how long I can keep myself out of suspicion. Snape suspects-"_

"_Snape is only doing his part as a Death Eater. Don't worry about Snape too much. Once I have the stone Severus Snape will not be on our list of problems" Harry said._

"_Alright then, what should I do about the boy?" the voice asked._

"_Do nothing! I will deal with the boy when the time comes" Harry said._

"_Very well then" the voice said._

"_I need some more unicorn blood" Harry said._

"_It shall be done Master" the voice said._

Harry's eyes opened slowly to a blurry atmosphere. Harry had been looking for his glasses and found them on one of the side tables. When Harry put his glasses on his image became clear. He was in the Hospital Wing.

"AH, you're up" a voice said causing Harry to flinch. That's when Harry saw someone standing near the end of his bed.

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you" Professor Dumbledore said

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked.

"Oh about three days" Dumbledore said. "You've grown quite a bit of admirers in that time. Especially in Miss Granger" he said giving Harry a wink.

"Sir, what happened?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed and then said "Well your friend Ronald Weasley informed me that you were looking for Miss Granger. I sent the staff to the dungeons while I looked for you. I found Miss Granger trying to carry you to the Hospital Wing. From what she told me, you were in agonizing pain"

Then it all came back to Harry, the bathroom, the troll and the pain in his scar.

"My scar was bleeding" Harry said "My body was paralyzed at first and then the most intense pain came there. For some reason it's been acting up a lot more ever since I got here. And…"

"Go on Harry you can tell me" Dumbledore said.

"Well, this has been happening for a while now but I have also been having these strange dreams. They feel so real when I see them to point where I question is it a dream? Or is it real?" Harry said.

Dumbledore simply stared into the open space pondering on something.

"Professor" Harry called.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and then said "Well, try not to dwell on these dreams so much Harry"

Harry nodded and got up from the bed. He felt a little bit better now that he had a little more sleep but now he had to worry about school as well.

"Harry, I was wondering if you can enlighten me with something" Dumbledore said.

"Yes what is it?" Harry asked

"Some of the teachers are very impressed with you. They say you already know the material for this year" Dumbledore said.

"Well I have a very unique ability that aids me" Harry said.

"What would that be?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have a type of photographic memory. Anything I see, I pretty much remember" Harry said.

"Fascinating, so did you read all of your books ahead of time?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded his reply "That's very impressive. Professor Snape was most impressed with this ability. In fact he was the reason I asked in the first place"

"Well, it's not only that I had some help from my-"

"Godfather" Dumbledore said beaming at Harry.

Harry chuckled and said "Yeah from Sirius. He wanted me to be prepared for pretty much anything"

"No doubt it paid off" Dumbledore said with the same beaming face "Well you better be off to your Herbology class. Oh, by the way Oliver Wood asked me to convey a message. He said that you were to meet him next week Tuesday in the pitch for Quidditch practice" Dumbledore said

"Okay thank you professor" Harry said before taking off.

* * *

Herbology class was very shocking to Harry. Once he entered the room, he was met with cheers and whoops from not only his fellow Gryffindors but students from other houses. He didn't understand how the troll made him famous. It took a long while for class to begin. Professor Sprout was a little bit mad about it.

The common room would not leave him alone with his thoughts. He had to force his way into the boy's dormitory where Ron was waiting for him.

"Finally someone I actually want to see" Harry said

Ron smiled back and then said "Good job on the troll"

"Thanks a lot" Harry said "However there is something bigger coming"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. Harry explained to him his vision that he saw before waking up in the Hospital bed.

"The Sorcerer's Stone?" Ron asked with a confused look.

"You've never heard of it?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head in reply.

"By the way, have you talked to Hermione lately" Ron said.

That's when it occurred to Harry he never did know what happened to Hermione.

"No I haven't. Do you-"

"She's in the astronomy tower. By the way she told me to give you this" Ron said before holding out an empty parchment "She said it fell out of your pocket and didn't know what to do with it so she gave it to me"

Harry looked back at Ron, smiled and then said "Thanks" before looking for Hermione.

* * *

It was a long ways to the Astronomy tower. Harry had to travel quite a bit of stairs in order to get there. Once he did he saw her just gazing out into the empty grounds.

"You know, I never did get a thank you" he said smirking at her.

Hermione turned around to face him and gave him another affectionate smile "You're back!"

"Yeah I'm back, and what's more you're alright" Harry said again giving the same smirk. "My one question was what made you cry in the bathroom that day?" Harry asked.

"It was something silly. Someone kept talking about me showing off in class and that I would be lonely if I kept it up. I don't know why it got to me but it did" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

She was about to break into sobs when something happened that she didn't expect. Harry hugged her and was gently stroking her hair, Hermione responded by hugging back. There was a very strange warmth being emitted from the both of them that made the both of them feel comfortable in each other's arms.

"Hermione you are not alone. I'm here for you, after all what are friends for" he said before breaking off the hug.

"Thank you Harry" she said with both tears and a smile.

"No problem. Come on we should head back into the common room" Harry said

Hermione nodded and then went with Harry talking along the way and getting to know each other. At the end of the day Harry gained a new best friend.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

One Month Later

Harry had walked with his fellow teammates to the entrance area. The Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin was about to begin.

Oliver Wood looked at Harry and saw that he wasn't too nervous or scared.

"Alright there Harry?" Oliver asked.

Harry nodded his head "Yeah, I'm fine"

"Remember what I taught you" Oliver said.

Again Harry nodded his head, he remembered his first few sessions with Oliver Wood.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Now Quidditch is easy enough to understand though a little bit more difficult to play. There are a total of seven players. Three chasers, two beaters, a keeper, and a seeker which is the position you'll be playing" Wood said. He then opened a dark brown chest in which three balls were placed accordingly. He took out a dark red ball that lay in the middle of the chest._

"_Now there are three kinds of the balls, this one is called the Quaffle. This ball is what chaser's use to get points by throwing it into any of those three hoops" he said while pointing a finger to the nearest hoops "Now the keeper defends the hoops. With me so far?" he asked._

"_Yeah; what about those ones?" Harry said pointing a really smudged copper ball._

_Oliver looked at them and then said "Those are called Bludgers. They are the nastiest kind. They fly around the stadium destroying anything and everything in their way. The Beaters on the team try to knock these things out of the stadium or against an opponent." Oliver once more bent down and picked out a fourth ball that was hidden behind a compartment._

"_Now, you being the seeker will only have to worry about this ball" He then showed Harry a light gold ball and gave it to him "That there is the Golden Snitch. The thing that you must catch during each game before the other teams seeker. Catching the snitch earns the team an additional one hundred and fifty points plus it ends the game" he said._

"_I like this ball" Harry said while smiling at it._

"_Ah, you like it now. Just wait its wicked fast and damn near impossible to see" Oliver said. As though in response the Snitches wings then came out and started flapping very quickly that it looked as though it never had any wings. Harry stared in awe as the ball started flying around them. Harry never left sight of it, his pure instincts kept sight of it._

* * *

The pitch had opened and Harry could see the huge crowd of people cheering them. Screams of "GRYFFINDOR!" or "SLYTHERIN!" were heard all around. Oliver began mounting his boom and Harry followed suite. He flew out first, followed by Harry then the rest of team. Harry took a quick lap around the Gryffindor end of the stadium to get a hang of his new Nimbus 2000 which he gotten as a gift.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_How's practice coming along?" Ron asked while sticking a fork in his eggs._

"_Horrible Wood has got us doing both physical and game strategies its so tiring" Harry said._

"_I'd say you have put on some muscle ever since you joined the team" Hermione said._

"_Well to Oliver it isn't enough. Thank good I finished the Charms essay before today's practice. Oh by the way didn't you want me to take a look at yours Ron" Harry said._

"_Its fine Hermione did it last night" Ron said_

"_And I must say Ronald it was pretty impressive" Hermione said with a smirk_

"_Thank you" Ron said smiling back._

"_Perhaps I shou-" Harry began but the sound of owls hooting stopped him. _

"_Ah mails here" Ron said looking at the crowds of owls that had just come with some type of gift._

_Ron had gotten a letter and a Daily Prophet newspaper. Hermione got the same thing. However Harry got something different. Hedwig had flown with a much larger package which had a letter attached to it._

"_A broomstick?" Harry asked. He then took the letter and read it._

_Dear Harry,_

_Congratulations on making the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I was so thrilled that I went and got you this gift. It's a Nimbus 2000, its one of the fastest brooms out yet. This new companion should be able to assist you with some games. Another surprise is that I will be attending the first match which I know is against Slytherin. Good luck with Quidditch and with school stuff. Remember if there is anything at all you wanted to share just send a message through Hedwig._

_Love,_

_Sirius_

_P.S. Your father would be proud that his son played the same position he did when he was in school._

_Harry couldn't help but smile at the last line. He looked back to package and began to open it with Ron and Hermione._

* * *

Standing on the ground at center field was Madam Hooch. Beside her was the same dark brown chest Oliver used to explain Quidditch to Harry. She kicked the chest and as she did so two of the bludgers came out along with the golden snitch which whizzed away somewhere around the pitch. She then bent down, grabbed the Quaffle and threw it as high as she could, at that moment all hell broke loose.

Players were just flying around with the Quaffle and hitting each other in an attempt to get it. Harry knew that his team was leading by a lot since they kept scoring most of the time and since Oliver blocked pretty much everything thrown his way.

"No, focus, forget everything. The snitch Harry, you are after the snitch" he said to himself. Instinctively he closed and listened closely, somehow the noise of all the cheers and everything disappeared and he was just listening to the whizzing of the snitch.

He faintly heard something then it became louder. The Snitch was nearby. He opened and looked close to where he was and soon enough he saw it flying near on of the hoops at the Gryffindor side. He flew at full speed towards it.

Harry didn't know if the other seeker saw it too or just followed him. However he had to go faster. His broom as though in response sped up like crazy. He saw it a couple feet in front of him then it suddenly flew downwards. Harry followed it, it was going down for a while then it changed direction and flew straight.

Harry quickly pulled his broom up and chased after it. He saw it very close to him. He was also very close to the ground. Harry suddenly started standing up on his broom. It wasn't too hard for him, he was managing well. As he stood on his still moving broom he outstretched his hand but he was still a little too far. He inched a little bit closer but that was a mistake as his broom flipped and made Harry fly towards the ground.

He was alright but something was moving in his mouth, as though it was trying to get out. Harry's gag reflex was kicking in and he felt as though he was about to vomit. However he simply opened his mouth and spat whatever it was out. Out his mouth came the golden snitch which was covered in his saliva. It flapped its wings to rid it of the covering saliva. A huge cheer erupted when everyone found out that Harry had caught the snitch.

Madam Hooch had blown the whistle to end the match and yelled "Gryffindor wins!"

All of Harry's teammates tackled him in a group hug. Harry couldn't help but grin widely. He then pumped the fist with the snitch in the ear causing another chorus of cheers to be erupted from the crowd.

From the onlookers Sirius clapped his hands and smiled at the performance.

"Just like James and Regulus, eh Kreacher" he said to the house elf who was standing beside him. Kreacher smiled at Sirius' comment.

* * *

**AN: **I hope that was exciting for some of you guys. I was considering not doing this but I just couldn't do that to you guys. As always Rate and Review


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The whole Gryffindor tower was cheering at the victory of the Quidditch match. Harry could hear it from the dormitory the cheering and partying. He did like enjoy being on the team but he did enjoy sleep as well.

He practically had to sneak in to be left alone. Now the problem was too much noise was disturbing him. He had wondered where Hermione and Ron were the entire time. More importantly he wondered where his godfather was. Surely if he came to see the game he would have wanted to see him.

"It's only been a couple hours Harry, I'm sure he'll write to you tomorrow" he thought to himself. The noise seemed to build up each minute. "ARGH! Damn teenagers!" He groaned out loud.

Not being able to sleep anymore Harry rummaged through his bag and pulled out a book hoping that he'll just fall asleep from studying. Famous Witches and Wizard he pulled out. Harry was fascinated with wizard history. He glanced through the pages and read about how each wizard contributed to today's wizarding society.

Page by page Harry read a different name out loud "Fredrick Welsh, Damien Nimbus, William Turner, Linus Kasparius" he read out loud. Then a familiar name caught his attention "Albus Dumbledore."

Harry then started reading more "Albus Dumbledore is one of the greatest influential wizards of the 21st century. Winner of every award known to both Hogwarts and the Ministry, Albus Dumbledore set out a name for himself at the mere age of 14 and become even more popular until his final year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's fame increased with the duel and imprisonment of then dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald. Dumbledore's great reputation continues to grow as the ages pass by. More recently being his discoveries with famous alchemist and loyal friend Nicolas Flamel…"

"Wait a minute. Nicolas Flamel, why does that name sound so familiar? Nicolas Flamel" Harry thought to himself. "AHA! Sirius said something about him being a famous alchemist for creating the Sorcerer's stone" now Harry's eyes went wide once more "The Sorcerer's Stone…shit, I've gotta find Ron and Hermione." He rushed out the door as fast as he could

* * *

Hermione thought that Harry would be down here enjoying the party. She wanted to congratulate him on his win today but he was no where in sight. She did however spot Ronald sitting on one of the tables talking with a group of first years so she decided to join him.

"Hi Ron" she said

"Hi, Hermione" Ron said back to her with a smile.

"Haven't seen Harry have you?" she asked. Ron replied by shaking his head.

"Why do you want to see him?" he asked her with a curious expression.

"I wanted to congratulate him on his win today. If he isn't here he must be in the dormitory, I'll talk to him tomorrow" she said, then turned around to head back to her own dormitory. That was until Ron said something to her.

"You love him don't you" he said.

She stopped for a moment and then turned back to him "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"For me, yes. For him, no" He said "He's a good guy but know this if you want him you need to be very, very patient."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked with creased eyebrows.

Ron cleared his throat and then spoke "Well for two reasons. First you must understand that it is a natural guy thing to be oblivious to the feelings of girl so he wouldn't know that you like him unless you have a big neon sign that says so" at this point Hermione laughed and Ron soon joined in.

"Ron if I never met Harry I could almost fall for you" she said smirking at him.

"Thank You" he smiled back "The second reason is that he cares for you" he said causing Hermione to blush and smirk a little bit.

"That's also the most difficult thing as well. He will care about you too much that he will shield you from all things" he said. Hermione looked confused and then asked "Are you saying that he is going to be over protective of me?"

"I'm saying that Harry will never stop protecting you from his burdens. He has this saving people thing, he feels that no one should carry similar burdens that he had to, so he'll try to bear them all alone" Ron said.

"Ron, Hermione" someone called out, both of them turned to see Harry walking towards them.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked

He looked at them both and then spoke "I need to tell you guys something. Something I haven't told anyone yet…"

* * *

**AN: **How did you guys like that chapter? I know I said a couple chapters ago that Harry and Hermione became friends but that doesn't mean that they both still can't love each other. Anyways I wanted to say sorry for the delay in this chapter. I've just been so busy with stuff at home and writing that yesterday my girlfriend forced me to take a break. I just wanted to say that I am taking a day or two break because I wanted to re-evaluate the direction of this series once more because I am at the critical stage where the next chapters influence everything. Now I wanted to ask you guys whether you want H/Hr to get together from this book. Please comment your answers cuz if no one say anything to me I'll just do what I had originally planned (In which you guys will probably hate me which is why i asked). Anyways Please Rate and Review and please review it encourages me a lot and that way chapters will start flooding in.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"_The boy is getting stronger each day" Harry said._

"_He still isn't strong enough to stop us" the voice said._

"_True as though that may be but he still has Dumbledore on his side" Harry said._

"_Dumbledore doesn't suspect me one bit. It's only Snape that seems to have figured me out" the voice said._

"_I already told you not to worry about Snape. For now all we have to worry about is the boy" Harry said._

"_What shall we do about him?" the voice said._

"_Dispose of the boy whenever you find the opportunity to do so" Harry said._

"_Are you sure about this Master?" the voice asked._

"_No, I'm not but I have no choice. The stronger the boy gets the weaker I get" Harry said._

"_What about the stone?" the voice asked._

"_We'll cross that bridge when we get to it" Harry said._

* * *

Harry's eyes shot open, it was very early on Saturday. He had a break from classes today. He couldn't help but worry about the dream he had just had. Was he really in danger? He kept asking himself.

Having trouble falling asleep Harry went down to the common room. As he went down he noticed someone sitting on the couch. When he got down all the way he saw a familiar bushy haired sitting on one of the tables with her books out.

"Typical" Harry said to himself smiling at his own joke.

He walked towards her as quietly as he could however her head suddenly shot up. Hermione gave a wide smile and then asked "Trouble sleeping?"

Harry nodded and then sat on a chair beside her "It was another one of them." She stared at him with a worried look and then she asked "Want to talk about it?" Harry then told her all about the dream and about what he heard.

She gasped when he mentioned the threat to dispose of him "They didn't mention how?" she asked him. He shook his head and looked back to her. She reached out and put her hand over Harry's and squeezed it, Harry just smiled back as response to her action. However Harry just realized just how close they were and then thoughts about how Hermione meant to him just started flooded in.

Suddenly Harry stared at her face intently. He was examining it as though he would find an imperfection in it however he found nothing it was simply perfect. He had been staring at it for a while and then he realized that she was staring at his for a while as well.

Then some urge pulled him closer to her. For a while Harry hadn't thought about Hermione's reaction to all of this. She slowly moved closer to him as well. There was very little distance between their bodies. All that was left was the gaps between their lips.

They started slowly closing that gap. Harry tilted his head a little bit to the side. Hermione tilted her head to but in the opposite direction. The both of them started closing their eyes halfway in between. Harry could feel her warm breath against his skin as both their lips had just touched the other. Before both of them could precede any further a noise from one of the dormitories caused the both of them to break apart.

"Damn" Harry said to himself before he and Hermione retracted their hands. Harry was still fazed by what was just about to happen a few moments ago. They both turned to see the somewhat sleepy figure of Ronald Weasley.

"What's up?" he asked them.

"Nothing" Harry said.

"You're up early" Hermione said.

"I'm a very light sleeper" Ron said "What are you guys up to?"

Hermione blushed when Ron asked but it was Harry who spoke "I had another dream. This time there was something a little bit more to it" and then Harry told Ron all about the dream.

Ron's eyes went wide when Harry told him about the threat to his life. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"I don't know" Harry said

"Harry this man is threatening to ki-"

"I know that Ron but what can we do. I don't know who it is yet" Harry said

"Maybe you can" Hermione said. Both Ron and Harry turned to her.

"It's just a theory, if you can see or hear this person perhaps it could be some sort of mental connection. In which case if he wanted to he could inflict pain or manipulate your mind. In theory you should be able to do the same thing as well" she said.

Harry considered this for a moment and actually closed his eyes hoping that by some miracle it worked. However it didn't all he could see was black and all he heard was the crackling of the fire lit in the common room.

Harry's eyes opened and he shook his head and said "Nothing"

Hermione had a defeated look on her face "Well what do we do from here?" she asked.

"Well what can we do? We face a nameless threat and on top of that we don't know anything about the Sorcerer's Stone" Ron said

"Sirius might know a little about it, maybe we could ask him" Harry suggested.

"Won't he get all suspicious and involve Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"No, not if I tell him not to but then I'll have to explain a great deal of things to him as well" Harry said.

"Perhaps we haven't looked enough in the library" Ron said "Let's keep looking for it. If we can't find something we can then refer to Sirius"

"Ronald we don't have much time. Whoever is after Harry will have probably had him off in the time we take to keep looking in the library" Hermione said

"Well involving Sirius is bound to attract more trouble as well!" Ron yelled.

"Well what choice do we have, as you've so explained we have a nameless threat" she yelled back.

Harry couldn't take the constant bickering and just left the common room. Both Ron and Hermione continued to argue with each other neither of them noticed that Harry had gone. Harry went to one place were he was certain to find peace...The Great Hall.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you guys like that chapter. I did that particular moment with Harry and Hermione only because I never got any real comments for if you guys wanted it or not except for one and I thank that person. It's my way of saying I'm giving you guys more time to comment on whether you guys want them together in this story or not. As always Rate and Review


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Harry was standing outside the Great Hall hoping that by some miracle his friends would come down and accompany him. When he realized how far-fetched his dream was he entered. He was surprised to find quite a bit of students sitting there either socializing, doing work, or something interesting like playing a wizards board game.

Harry looked at all of the students in the room hoping to find someone he knew and by fate or destiny he saw her. The same white haired girl he had been hoping to find during his time here was sitting there playing chess against someone else from her house Harry assumed.

He walked close enough to the table to observe the game silently. Luna clearly won the game since pretty much the only important piece left of her opposition was a rook and two bishops. Luna then moved her pawn and said "Checkmate".

The girl looked as though she were about to cry from the defeat. Harry however stepped in before she could.

"I don't think that was a fair game" Harry said, causing Luna to turn around.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

Harry went around the other side of the table and then said "Because you really ought to play with someone who is of your caliber." He asked the girl permission to play Luna. The girl nodded her reply and had stormed out of the Great Hall clearly upset by the loss. Harry then sat down opposite to Luna.

Luna smiled and then asked "White or black?"

Harry smiled back and then said "You choose"

Luna chose black and started setting up her pieces. Harry did the same with the white pieces. It took them a few moments to set up but once they did they both maintained a type of poker face. It all began when Harry moved his pawn two pieces. Luna repeated the same move to a pawn opposite to Harry's

"You know I always do love playing against you" Luna said waiting for Harry.

"Why's that?" Harry asked before moving another piece.

"Well I just enjoy the little chats we have" she said before moving her own piece.

"I hope I am not distracting you" Harry said before moving another piece.

"Not at all, I need something to occupy my mind other than how bad your moves all are" she said before taking out one of Harry's pieces and placing it to the side of the board.

"Well if you remember anything from playing me it's that I never let anything escape me" he said and then took out one of her pieces.

"You know we could talk about something else as well" she said moving yet another piece.

"What do you want to talk about Luna?" Harry asked with sarcasm.

Harry then moved another piece before she spoke "Anything, you always used to interest me a lot when you talked about something troubling"

Harry eyed her carefully and kept asking himself if he wanted to humor her. He decided to take a leap of faith and just tell her.

"Alright fine, tell me if you had to suspect a teacher for being a two-faced criminal who would you pick?" Harry asked before taking out another one of Luna's piece.

"Well that's an easy inquiry. If I had to suspect a teacher I would suspect only three people. First is the potions teacher only because he constantly seems like he is hiding something" she said before moving once more.

"Well I did say two faced but he seems to show both his faces Snape does and they don't seem that bad to me" Harry said before moving another piece.

"Well you asked who I would suspect. I only suspect him because he wasn't with the rest of the staff when the troll came in" she said before taking one of Harry's pieces.

Harry's eyes creased, he was clearly shocked by this revelation "What?"

"The potions master wasn't with the rest of the teachers when the troll came in" she said.

"How do you know?" Harry asked before moving another piece.

"I saw him leave through that door over there" she said pointing to a door hidden in the corner of the room which Harry didn't recall seeing.

"Wow, well okay we got number one. Now who is number two" He said before moving another piece.

"Number two would be the Astronomy teacher. Only because I have a personal vendetta against them" she said before taking out another one of his pieces.

Harry chuckled at this while taking out one of her pieces "Okay now what about number three" he said.

"The last one would have to be the Defense teacher" she said before moving another piece.

"Professor Quirrell? But why would you suspect him?" he asked before taking out another one of her pieces.

"Well, he just seems to be the perfect candidate. Who would ever expect the poor stammer to be bad? The whole story about the vampire and the mysterious turban he just makes me very suspicious" she said.

Harry never thought about it like that before. At least he had something to work with and moved yet another piece.

"So no more inquiries?" she asked before taking another one of his pieces.

"Well there is one" he moved another piece "What do you know about Nicolas Flamel?" he asked

She moved another piece "Well, quite a bit actually. My mother had to study his methods see she's an alchemist just like him. He was a very skilled alchemist who first discovered how to transform lead to gold and how to manipulate magic through alchemy" Harry took out another one of Luna's piece.

"However that isn't even the best part" she moved another piece "He was able to create a powerful object called the 'Sorcerer's Stone'. It has the ability to give someone astonishing powers and even immortality. In the case of an almost dead person it could them a youthful life again" she said.

Harry moved again and then asked "This sorcerer's stone could it be used to heal?"

She moved another piece and then said "Yes it could. However there is a risk"

"What is the risk?" he asked before moving once again.

"Well the stone itself must be converted into an elixir which only alchemists know how to do and that elixir must drunk at certain periods of time. Failure to do so will cause your wounds to resurface or your old age to catch up to you" she said taking out another piece.

Harry just kept thinking about the information he had gotten for a while. Until then he had just been carelessly moving and taking out pieces. "Is there only one stone?" Harry asked before taking out another piece.

"Well there is a theory that Nicolas Flamel had created two. One for him, the other for his wife" she said before moving another piece.

"Well thank you for your time Luna" Harry said.

Luna looked confused and then asked "You aren't going to finish the game?"

Harry smirked and then moved his queen and then said "I believe I already have. Check…Mate". Luna smiled back at him and then from within her pockets she took out a pure crystal King chess piece and threw it to Harry who caught it with his left hand.

"Kings to you Harry" she said.

Harry smiled and said "I'll catch you later" before leaving for the common room. Luna looked at her surrounded king and flicked it.

* * *

**AN: **I really hoped you guys liked that chess scene. Please let me know if you liked it or if you felt I should have added more detail because there will be more scenes like this. Anyways as always Rate and Review please.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Harry had walked back to the common room with a little bit more peace and joy. He was walking up the stairs when someone familiar stood in his way.

"Draco" Harry said.

"Harry" he said back.

Both men stood there staring at each other. Neither of them noticed that the stairs had changed direction. Harry was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Why didn't you ever remain in touch?" he asked.

"I try to but the Slytherins have made it very difficult for me" Draco said.

"Doesn't mean you can't write" Harry said with a little bit of a sour face.

"Don't give me that you are just as guilty for the same crime" Draco said giving a similar type of expression.

"Alright fine I'm guilty but either way we have to keep in touch more. I miss my friend" Harry said.

Draco made a very dramatic expression and put his hands over his chest and then said in a very girly voice "Oh my gosh Harry I never knew you cared this much. Come over here and hug me you fool."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle "Oh shut up you prat" he said

Draco just gave him a playful smile and carried on. Harry asked him one final question "I know you wanted to be in a different house. Which one would you have picked given the choice?"

Draco froze and then looked back at Harry "I would have chosen the same house as my father" he said.

"So wait you _want_ to be in Slytherin" Harry asked with a confused face.

"No, you misunderstand. I don't mean my step father, the man who my mother is currently married to. I mean my biological father" Draco said.

Harry felt immediate sorrow for Draco at that moment. However he couldn't refrain from asking "What house was he in?"

Draco gave Harry one last sincere look and then said "Gryffindor" before turning around and walking away.

* * *

The thought about Draco's father was troubling Harry along his way to the common room. When he arrived at the portrait he was half expecting Ron and Hermione to still be fighting. When Harry entered the common room he was surprised to find the two of them talking casually on the couches.

They both turned towards him as soon as he entered. Hermione was the first to speak "Harry, where did you go?" she asked.

"I needed a place to think" he said before joining them on the couch.

"Well you could have told one of us" Ron said

"Well you two could have stopped your non-stop bickering" Harry spat back. It took him a moment to realize that he had offended them in some way and immediately said "Sorry"

"It's alright Harry, we won't bicker anymore" Hermione said.

"We're just worried about you mate" Ron said.

"I'm fine, really. Better yet I think I may have a lead on who it could be" Harry said.

"Really, who is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, it's a list of candidates but-" he began then his body suddenly gave up on him. He couldn't feel anything just like the last time. Sitting on the couch neither of them suspected anything until he didn't continue his tale.

"Harry?" Ron checked and knew immediately that something was wrong because Harry was trying to say something but a voice never came out.

Suddenly the similar pain took Harry's forehead which caused him to scream in agony. He placed his hand over his head as though he suffered a wound and was trying to apply pressure. The pain was even more unbearable however strangely enough Harry could hear Ron or Hermione who were trying to diagnose the problem.

Instead he could hear something or someone else screaming in pain.

"_AHHHHH!" _was all Harry could hear. For a while it distracted him from both the pain and from what Ron and Hermione were doing to him. Like last time his vision was fainting or by the least his vision was leaving him because darkness slowly crept over his eyes however he could still hear something.

"_I know exactly what you're hiding Quirrell" a voice said._

"_B-b-but I d-don't know w-what you're t-talking about" Quirrell said._

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now it's time to see where your loyalties truly lie" the voice said again._

"_W-what have I d-d-done Severus?" Quirrell asked._

"_Nothing yet, but it is what you are about to do. Believe me I won't let you will not succeed in obtaining it" Severus said._

"_W-what are you t-t-talking about S-S-Severus?" Quirrell asked._

"_STOP PLAYING DUMB WITH ME!" Severus yelled "I will be keeping an eye on you Quirrell"_

All Harry could hear next was the storming of footsteps before his hearing left him as well and was finally engulfed in the darkness.

* * *

**AN: **From the comments it seem you guys want to have them together immediately. Well you wish will come true before the end of Book 1 or at the beginning of book 2. Haven't decided yet sorry. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. As always Rate and Review.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Harry" a voice called in the darkness. Harry opened his eyes to see who was calling him but forgot that his vision was poor and only saw a giant blur. Soon enough his eyelids where beginning to fail him. They were closing and Harry couldn't fight back because they were too heavy for him. He wanted to fight them to keep awake but it was too hard and he just gave up and accepted that he was too weak to open them.

Soon enough he was enveloped by darkness. The only senses that would somewhat work were his ears. Though all he could hear were murmurs all around him sometimes a muffled scream or shout. He couldn't understand any of them nor did he want to. He was simply at peace with this darkness where had no stone, no pain, no alchemist, no Quidditch, no school or no enemy's to worry about; He was simply at peace.

"_Look at him. He seems so at peace_" a female voice said in the darkness. Harry tried to open his eyes but forgot that they were fighting against him.

"_That's because he's got no Dark Lord to worry about, we do_" a male voice said while the female voice chuckled. Harry was now trying desperately hard to open his eyes but they still would not work for him, neither would his hands or feet. He now only has his ears to rely on

"_Do we really have to bring that up? It's his birthday after all, Let us enjoy this without _him_ on our minds_" the female voice said.

"_Alright, alright_" the male voice said.

It was then that Harry felt something or someone brushing the side of his head. Soon enough the male voice whispered into one of his ears "_Harry listen to me. I am your Pa-Pa. Listen to my voice so that you may always remember it_"

Harry lost it; he tried desperately to move something, anything. He felt his father leave him and he wanted to stop him. He was surprised to find his hand finally working for him.

Harry reached out and grabbed what he could of his father. He didn't know what he grabbed but what he did know was that it was small and soft most likely a finger.

"_Awww, it looks like he doesn't want you to leave him_" the female voice said.

His father chuckled and then said "_I guess you're right. Harry papa and mama are both here._"

"_Harry this is your mother speaking. I need you to wake up sweetheart so that papa and I can both see your beautiful eyes_" his mother said to him.

Harry with a newfound drive tried to open his eyes with all might. It was the biggest struggle for him. The eyelids were very heavy it felt as though they wanted to remain shut.

"_Come on Harry, you've almost got it son_" his father said. He simply could not open them they were too strong for him.

Harry was on the verge of giving up when his mother said "Come on sweetheart, do this for me and for your father"

That was all the motivation he needed to fight harder. He didn't know if he was making any progress because no matter what it was dark all around him. He didn't care if he was or not his mother and father would have wanted him to fight and that is what he is doing. It's all that mattered to him now was the urge to keep fighting.

"_Come on sweetheart, you're almost there. Just open your eyes_" his mother said.

Harry kept on going no matter if he had to back to all the pain he just felt. Nothing was going to keep him from fighting for his parents. He could somewhat feel the darkness slowly lifting. That's what he was fighting for the entire time; the darkness. He cared not, about his enemy but about the fact that he was winning the battle.

Harry heard three very magical words from both of his parents that filled his desire and strength for this one final push.

"_I love you_" they both said before Harry's eyes shot wide open.

* * *

**AN: **This chapter was super long that I had to split it. The next chapter is still long but it's more enjoyable now. I'm sorry this chapter was short but the ending for this one was perfect for me to end this very exciting chapter (Hopefully exciting for you too). I will have the next chapter up by friday or so since my girlfriend is taking most of my time now. As Always Rate and Review.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Once again when Harry opened his eyes everything was blurry but he knew that this was because of his poor eyesight.

He picked up his glasses from one of the side tables and put them on. When his eyesight became clear he looked around and noticed that he was in the hospital wing. What he also noticed was that his bedside and table were surrounded by flowers and gifts and get well soon cards signed by those in his house he assumed.

"Ah, glad to see you have finally awaken, Harry" someone said from behind a curtain veil that blocked Harry from other patients. From behind the veil Dumbledore appeared, beaming at Harry.

"Professor, what exactly happened?" Harry asked.

"You fainted from some sort of migraine attack. Although it was a severe case because it placed you into a coma" Dumbledore said retaining his beaming face.

Harry sat up a little straighter and then asked "How long was I in a coma for?"

"Three weeks" Dumbledore responded.

Harry's eyes went wide "Three weeks!" and then he recalled the dream or memory that he saw.

"It only felt as though a moment has passed" Harry said.

"Oh yes, I know how you feel. I have had a similar circumstance where I ended up in a coma as well. All I remember was closing my eyes and then opening them a month later" Dumbledore said with his usual beaming face.

"A month?!" Harry said with a shocked expression "Wow"

Dumbledore chuckled and then said "That was my exact reaction as well."

"Do you know what happened to me?" Harry asked Dumbledore curiously.

"That depends" he responded. He sat down on the right side of Harry's bed. "I have some theories about what it could be but perhaps if you can explain it to me what happens during these migraine attacks and anything else that could help me maybe I can help answer your question better" he said

Harry then went on to explain the pain he felt and the visions he would see or the things he would hear when he was asleep or passed out. He however left out the part where his parents talked to him.

He watched Dumbledore's face go from beaming to a face someone makes when thinking. When Harry finished telling him everything Dumbledore's beaming face came back and then said "Well m'boy it seems that your information proves a couple of my theories"

"And what would those theories be?" Harry asked curiously.

"Alas that will be a discussion for next time Harry" he said to him before yelling "You can come out now Ms. Granger!"

Harry saw from the corner of the veil his best friend coming out with a guilty expression on her face "I'm sorry sir I can come back later if you two are busy" she said.

Dumbledore got up and then said "Not to worry my dear I was just about to leave" and patted her on the shoulder affectionately. Dumbledore turned to Harry and then said "Harry once you and Ms. Granger are finished you can feel free to leave the Hospital Wing." Before leaving them Dumbledore gave them both another glimpse of his beaming smile and then left.

Harry turned to face Hermione and gave her a warm welcoming smile. Before he could see her rush up to him Hermione ran and embraced Harry tightly.

"I was so worried" Hermione whispered in his ear.

Harry was gasping and then managed to get out "Hermione…air"

She immediately let go and then said with an apologetic look "Sorry"

Harry was panting and waved his hand in the air and said "Don't worry about it." Hermione smiled and then took a seat right where Dumbledore also sat.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked after being able to breathe properly.

"He's playing Quidditch" she said. Harry looked at her with a confused expression.

"Playing Quidditch?" he asked

"Well, the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor game was today. While you were in a coma Wood picked a replacement seeker. He chose Ron because his brothers Fred and George were on the team. They won the game today and in fact are celebrating in the common room as we speak. They wouldn't let Ron come but I managed to sneak by" she said.

"Well at least we won. That's a good thing" Harry said "And Ron got to finally play Quidditch. What was his reaction?" he asked with an anticipation grin.

"Well he squealed like a girl the day Oliver told him he was on the team" Hermione said with a grin.

Harry started laughing and then asked "Did that really happen?"

Hermione laughed and then said "Yeah". They both started laughing together. Once the laughter began to die down a bit they both began to stare at one another for a long while.

Harry broke the silence by asking "Can you tell me what happened? All I remember is black"

Hermione took a deep breath and then said "Well you came to the common room. You were about to tell us who you suspected would try to kill you. However before you could tell us you just went limp and weren't moving at all. Then you started screaming in agony."

Tears were starting to form in Hermione's eyes, "Ron and I tried to do anything but you kept on screaming and wriggling in pain. So when we couldn't do anything we both carried you to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey didn't know what to do so she brought Professor Dumbledore. He used a strange spell and you stopped but you were passed out. For weeks now you have in a coma."

Then she started sobbing "Me and Ron both took turns visiting you in the hospital" she said before turning her face and crying.

Harry felt depressed watching her worry for his sake. He knew though that he would also have been worried if the roles were reversed, especially for Hermione He took his hand and reached for hers. Hermione had stopped crying when Harry took her hand and looked back to him.

"I'm so sorry Harry. This all happened because of the troll and it's all my fault" she said through her sobs

Instinctively Harry reached for her face and cupped her cheek in his hand and then said "Now, Hermione you listen to me…You are not the one who is at fault. You are the reason I am alive. You understand that. I am forever in your debt"

Hermione nodded her head and then hugged Harry once more. Once she backed away Harry once again cupped the side of her face though this time on purpose. He saw a couple stray tears falling from her eyes and wiped them. Then they both stared at each other for another long moment.

Soon enough they both moved closer to close the space between their lips which was smaller than the last time Harry noticed. When they were just inches away they heard the hospital door opening which caused them to break apart and caused Harry to retract his hand.

_Damn it _Harry thought in his head before seeing an unusual visitor.

"Professor Snape?" Harry said with creased eyebrows.

"Surprised to see me, Harry?" Snape asked with a small smirk "After all do you think I would let my best potions student die"

Harry smiled back at his potions teacher. Snape looked at both Harry and Hermione and then asked "Am I interrupting something?"

"We-"

"No, professor I was just leaving" Hermione interrupted. Hermione then got up and said "I'll see you later" before leaving Harry. They both waited for Hermione to clear before either of them spoke.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Professor" Harry said.

"You know why I came here Harry" Snape said rather coolly.

"You wanted to know if it was the scar again." Harry said "It was"

"Twice in a row now don't you think that's a little suspicious?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"I don't know what causes it. Could it be the dreams?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps…Did you ever consider the possibility that it could just be more than a dream?" Snape asked. Harry creased his eyebrows and then asked "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe you aren't dreaming, maybe you could be looking into the eyes of someone else. Kind of like an out-of-body experience" Snape said.

"So you're saying that I leave my body every night?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm saying that you could have a certain magical connection with someone and that your sub-consciousness allows you to view this connection with them, even see through their eyes" Snape said.

"So I have a connection with a random stranger?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"Can you think of no one who could leave such a magical mark?" Snape asked. Harry then thought carefully about it when it suddenly hit him.

"Voldemort?" He said with a raised brow. Snape nodded with a smile.

"Perhaps there is more to that scar then we thought" Snape said before walking away.

"Wait!" Harry called which made Snape freeze on the spot.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked him.

"Let's just say I owe a debt to your parents. Your mother saved my life on countless occasions…your father, well just once. Still I owe the both of them my life" he said before walking away. Harry could have sworn he heard a sob before the Professor closed the door.

* * *

**AN: **Aha, i teased you guys again. Truth be told they were originally supposed to kiss in this scene but I needed to develop some emotions and wanted to give them a more romantic kiss. Sorry for the Harmony fans who expected a snogging session. For those of you who ask about Harry and Snapes lessons, I omitted them and left you guys to assume that they happened secretly while he was going about his school and Quidditch business. Snape will like Harry because I loved Snape from the book and loved the sacrifice he had to make for Harry's, Dumbledore's and Lily's sake. So I gave him a more nicer character out of respect and will consider if I give him a different ending too. Anyways character deaths, well in this book there shouldn't be any character deaths besides Quirell but if there is well then you will read about it. If you guys want me to kill any character then please let me know and btw Ron is out of the equation because I have something special planned for him. Well as always Rate and Review please.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**_Break-In at Gringotts?_**

_Earlier today Wizengamot's received a distress call from Gringotts's Bank. The call was to inform of a supposed robbery in one of the high-security vaults. However once the Wizengamot's had arrived the goblins of the bank denied such a call and insists that nothing was taken. After thorough investigation it was learned that vault itself had in fact been emptied prior to the whole incident. Investigation is still pending, until such time the bank issued code blue which means no clients are allowed access into the bank until such time investigation is complete. For right now many questions lie without answers…_

* * *

**Great Hall**

"Business might look bad" Ron said.

"I'm not overly fond of the business, Ron" Harry said.

"I'm more interested in what the vault contained," Hermione said.

"I have a hunch," Harry said, as he placed the newspaper on the great table. "Let's just hope I'm wrong."

"You don't think-"

"Yes Ron, I do" Harry said.

"It would make sense but then there is a catch. 'The vault itself had in fact been emptied prior,'" Hermione said while pointing at the line on the newspaper. "If it is what we think it is, then it's either moved to a new and more secure location or someone took it," she said.

"It wouldn't make logical sense to move it Gringotts is the safest place to keep anything. And it was most likely kept in high security vaults, which is very hard to get in to" Ron said.

"Yes, maybe for a student but for someone with enough practice and knowledge of magic. That's a different story," Harry said with an off look.

"What're you getting at?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all" he said.

Just then Dumbledore stepped onto the front podium and tapped his wand multiple times.

"Attention please!" He called out "I was asked by our caretaker Mister Filch to remind all students that the third floor corridor is out of bounds now for students. Those of you taking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures will find your new classrooms posted in you dormitories. Thank You", he said before hastily walking off.

"That's interesting" Ron said.

"Yes it is" Harry said. He turned to face Hermione, who was slightly confused. Harry smiled slightly which caused Hermione's expression to change.

Hermione shook her head, "No"

Harry nodded, "Yes"

"No Harry, you heard him. OUT. OF. BOUNDS!" she said

"Which is all the more reason to check it out", he said

"What are you guys going on about?" Ron asked.

"I want to check out this third floor corridor," Harry said.

"Oh for goodness sakes Harry, you don't even know if it's there or not", Hermione said.

"We will, once we check it out that is," Harry said.

"Harry, there are is going to be supervision, enchantments, protection that we may never be able to get past", Hermione said

"I know, which is why I'm not going to check it out today", Harry said.

Ron and Hermione looked at him with curiosity.

"Before we do anything rash, I have to do just one important thing", he said.

* * *

**AN: **Hey guys, sorry for the extremely long wait. I was busier with University and a lot of family stuff. I know this chapter is short but the next ones will be longer. Will post next chapter soon.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Someone is at the door, Master Sirius" Kreacher said, "Say, he knows you. I invited him into the living room; told him to wait there. Shall I tell him to leave if Master is busy?"

"No, no" Sirius said "I'm fine, I'll see him now. Didn't ask his name?"

"He said that it was Remus Lupin, Master" Kreacher said.

"Oh, okay. Thank you Kreacher that'll be all" Sirius said.

* * *

In the living room Remus Lupin walks around observing the room and the pictures surrounding it. The ones covering the walls consist mainly of Sirius and Harry. However one certain table in the room contained photos of the famous Marauders, and of James and Lily with a young Harry.

Lupin smiled at the picture, as in it everyone except for a sleeping Harry was smiling as well.

"You know, touching other's properties is not considered good mannerism," Sirius said as he walked into the room.

Lupin smiled at his friend as he put the picture back down "If only you had learned that 9 years ago" he said.

Sirius laughed and hugged Lupin "My it's good to see you again old friend"

"Likewise" Lupin said before breaking the hug. He sat down on the nearby couch.

"Didn't know you kept that picture," Lupin said, pointing at the picture of the marauders.

Sirius looked at the picture and then chuckled "Yeah, well I like to keep reminding myself of the old days. That's all they'll ever be now…memories," Sirius said, with a distant look on his face.

Lupin took this time to change the subject "That other one is unfamiliar, when was that shot," he said.

Sirius looked at the other photo on the table "Just two days before…everything" he said.

"You keep blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault" Lupin said.

"Yes, but I still should have known better" Sirius said, with an angry tone "I should've seen our weakest link"

"Sirius, you couldn't have known. Not even James or Lily expected him to turn to the other side," Lupin said. Sirius had a sad look on his face the memories of past still playing in his head.

* * *

"_Sirius, we have to talk about the secret keeper role," James said._

"_What about it?" Sirius asked._

"_Well" Lily began, "We understand that there was an Intel that Voldemort is after Harry now. Dumbledore asked us to switch secret keepers just for the sake of protecting Harry," she said._

"_Well then, who's going to become the next secret keeper?" Sirius asked._

_James grabbed Lily's hand and looked at her "Well, we initially wanted Remus to be the next secret keeper but thing is that he's been in the thick of the war, that we've hardly been able to contact him" he said._

"_So, our next viable option is Peter" Lily said._

"_Are you sure about this?" Sirius asked, "I mean, I think I'll be able to handle Voldemort. You know me, James? Lily?"_

_James looked back at Lily and then to Sirius "It's not that we don't trust you mate, it's just that this isn't our decision. Dumbledore's made us do it, he believes strongly that this will protect Harry and us as well" he said._

_Sirius had a sad look on his face._

"_Sirius, don't look so sad. You still are the best guardian we've ever had, and besides you are still Harry's godfather. No one can take that away from you, not even Dumbledore" Lily said with a smile._

_Sirius smirked "Alright then"_

"_I trust that if this thing does backfire in any way that you'll watch over Harry for us" James said._

_Sirius nodded "Of course Prongs"_

_James grinned "Thanks Padfoot"_

_Both men stood up; Sirius hugged James and then Lily._

"_So, when do we make the switch?" Sirius asked._

"_We'll let you know" Lily said._

* * *

"If anything the fault should be mine" Lupin said. This caused Sirius to snap out of his daydream and turn his head towards him.

"What're you talking about? You are not one to blame" Sirius said.

"Yes I am. I was initially supposed to be the next secret keeper but I was fighting at the time" Lupin said.

"That's a valid reason to be excused of your faults" Sirius said.

"I suppose so, though I question why out of all the marauders would Voldemort chose Peter above everyone else?" Lupin said.

"He was the weakest one of us I guess. Peter was always afraid of his own shadow. I think Voldemort knew that and used it against him. He was able to get a lot of information out of him. We entrusted a lot with him as well. I guess it was a smart move," Sirius said.

"How did you escape that night?" Lupin asked, "The night you went after Peter"

Sirius had a distant look on his face "With difficulty but I guess with luck as well" he said.

* * *

_Sirius was running down the empty alleyway. He was chasing someone, someone he just had to catch. Someone he just had to kill out of spite and vengence._

_He neared the end of the alleyway and was back out into a street that was empty except for a few midnight strollers. He looked around for the lump of a man he was expecting to see._

_That's when he saw it, a lumpy man running as fast as he can to his left. Though the man is struggling in the snow and ice of the road. Sirius growled and chased after him, bloodthirsty._

_Sirius was easily able to catch up to him, his stamina from his days of playing Quidditch have yet to wear out yet. In a matter of minutes Sirius had caught up to the man and tackled him down on the ground. The man squealed as he fell._

_Sirius got up and turned the man over, looking for his wand, he was panting heavily. The man on the ground was panting as well._

"_Sirius, you just don't understand, the weapons the Dark Lord possessed" the man said, almost crying._

"_SHUT UP!" Sirius barked, the man did so but he was still sobbing. Sirius found it, on the inside of the man's jacket. The oak coloured wand, which was slightly curved as to contain the unicorn hair. Sirius smiled and snapped the wand in two, and then he threw the pieces back at the man on the ground._

"_So that you can't do anymore damage" he said. In one swift movement he picked the lumpy man up. The man was sobbing uncontrollably. Sirius looked at the man with disgust._

"_How could you do such a thing? Betraying your friends like that. Friends who would protected you, who would have died for you if you had been in the same position" Sirius said._

_The other man snorted as he said, "You just don't understand how much power he possesses. He would have killed me if I didn't tell him anything". The man had now started crying._

"_And he was right to do so. Never had I seen such a pathetic creature. Now I know why the rat was so befitting for you. Never didn't I think it would come to embody you" Sirius said. Then he pushed the lumpy man, who fell to the ground once more. Sirius took out his own wand and pointed it at him._

"_Shame that our friendship has to end like this" Sirius said, as he clutched the wand with both hands "Any last words? Wormtail" he said._

_Wormtail smiled through the tears now covering his face "It was foolish of you to chase me. People will be coming after you now. What would killing me do?" he said_

"_Who said I was going to kill you?" Sirius asked, "Though it will give me great pleasure, I'm going to use your knowledge. After that the ministry can deal with you. I do hope you enjoy Azkaban Peter," he said._

_Peter laughed maniacally; Sirius was confused. "Now what would a dead man find so funny?" Sirius asked._

_Peter clapped his hands "You know, you three really did underestimate me. You all thought I was incapable of thinking for myself, or being able to think in general," he said._

_Sirius was still confused_

"_You didn't think that I would just come all the way here only to be caught right. No…I knew that I wouldn't be able to get away with innocence so easily, so I planned everything out. I had Remus be occupied with some Death Eater hunt elsewhere, leaving me to be the next choice for secret keeper. I knew that Lily and James would be keeping it secret; the switching of secret keepers. So for everyone else's concern you're still the secret keeper. Wouldn't look to good in press would it, Padfoot?" Peter said, while laughing once again._

_Sirius face went from confused to shock. That's when Peter laughed the hardest._

"_You didn't think that I knew you of all people were going to be after me. That I could fool you with that whole 'he's too strong act', no I needed 'an ace in the hole' as the Americans say. People would think that you murdered James and Lily. Chasing me down here is proof that you were bloodthirsty and that you were on his side" Peter said with a clever grin still on his face._

_Sirius' face went from shocked to angry, which made Peter laugh even more._

"_Go ahead, Padfoot. Kill me, prove to the world that I was right and that you were wrong. No matter what, you'll just end up being hunted" Peter said._

_Sirius looked at him angrily but then lowered his wand, the look of defeat remaining on his face._

_Peter laughed one more time and stood on his knees. "Fortunately, I had even planned for your mercy as well" he said. Sirius had a confused look. Peter smirked and then snapped his fingers._

_BOOM! _

_The entire area had exploded. Sirius was on the ground trying to recover from the rubble that spread around him. His ears were ringing from the sound of the blast. His vision was fuzzy as he crashed to the ground hard, probably suffering from a mild concussion. He observed his surroundings and saw that Peter had left. This time he looked up and down the street. All that was left where had lay was a single human finger. Sirius looked one more time, that's when he saw it, a rat standing near a sewer just watching him. The way it was standing seemed like it was mocking him, which it was._

_Sirius was about to go and chase it down but then the bright flashing of lights stopped him._

"_Muggle Police" he said to himself. He looked back to where the rat was but this time it was nowhere to be found. He looked back at the oncoming police car. He knew he only had minutes before it got here. He fumbled through the pockets of his coat._

"_Damn" he said to himself. He looked around his surroundings. That's when he saw it, the black candlestick lying there. He rushed towards it, knowing that the car would reach him in seconds. He grabbed it from the grounds but realized that he had also lost the matches to light the candle._

_He had spotted it in the spot where he stood but it was already too late. The car had reached him and an officer had come out yelling, "Freeze!"_

_Sirius' hands were up but he noticed a flame from the explosion still lit just a few feet away from him. He eyed the flame and then the officer. The officer was confused as to what he was staring at. Suddenly Sirius dove towards the flame. The police officer took a shot but missed Sirius. Sirius was short a few inches he crawled his way to the flame. The officer was aiming for his next shot, he didn't want to kill the man but wound him so that he can take him back to the station. Sirius' hand had reached the fire and the candle was lit. The officer cocked the gun. Sirius had closed his eyes and thought of home. _

_The officer fully pressed the trigger and fired a bullet but it missed. He looked at the place where the man had lay but he was not there, he was nowhere to be seen._

* * *

"A Babylon candle eh" Lupin said, smirking "Really rare objects to come by, and really expensive too" he said.

"Expenses aren't a problem for me" Sirius said, quite coolly.

Lupin laughed, "No, I don't suppose they are" he said.

"It should have all ended that day, but he was right. I underestimated him," Sirius said.

"We were all deceived by his intellect. We will not be anymore, shall we come across him again" Lupin said.

"It worries me you know, that he's still out there. It also sickens me," Sirius said.

"Have you managed to tell Harry any of this?" Lupin asked, eyeing Sirius curiously.

"Of course not" Sirius said.

"Well I think he should have a right to know" Lupin said, "He would want to".

"I know but that boy has a lot of burden that he shouldn't be shouldering at his age. He's never going to have a normal life. I wanted something more for him Remus. I hate having to keep things from that boy; his murderer, his own father, everything" Sirius said, with a sad look on his face.

"Which is why we shall help him grow up and prepare him for what's to come. But I imagine the first part of growing up is to show trust in him" Lupin said.

"I know, I know" Sirius said "But let us at least wait a bit. A little more Remus, wouldn't hurt right?"

Lupin smirked and then said, "I suppose not but mind you, the longer you take, the more is affects him".

"I understand Remus, it's just I want him to be able to decide his life first. To decide his priorities," Sirius said.

"Well, this _is _his life Sirius, he needs to be told so that he understands and prepares. He is a very bright wizard he is. Holding back on him will not end well," Lupin said.

Sirius just stared distantly.

"You've listened to all I've had to say. You've never doubted me before right?" Sirius nodded his head "Then trust me. Trust me like you once used to"

Sirius took a deep breath and then nodded

"I'll tell him everything. No more lies or holding back. I vow from this day to be completely honest to Harry"

* * *

**AN: **Okay so apparently this is the longest chapter of fan fiction i think I have ever written. (WOOHOO, KUDOS TO MYSELF). Just so you all know a Babylon Candle comes from Stardust, a movie I had watched recently with my family. They use a Babylon Candle as a means of transportation, the idea is that you light the candle with the desired destination in mind or something like that and it transports you there in an instant (almost like instant transmission for Goku). I saw it and thought it would be cool to have, after all Harry Potter's world is magical, note the candle though it might make an appearance in later and more important chapters or books. I hope you guys Review a lot because I like reviews since they motivate and help me to write better and to write more, so please I urge you Rate and REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Harry had walked out to the main grounds of Hogwarts in the early part of the morning. He was alone, apart from Hedwig and was walking through snow and blistering cold weather. In Hedwig's mouth was a letter Harry wanted her to deliver.

"Remember to deliver this to Sirius girl" Harry said "Once you come back I'll have a nice dinner for you"

The owl hooted with affection, Harry knew she was anticipating it. He just smiled and stroked her feathers once more before letting her go. He watched in awe, as Hedwig flew in the morning sunrise; a small smile formed on his face.

He remained there for some odd reason. He noticed that the weather warmed up a little bit; it was still cold but it was warmer than it was 10 minutes ago. Snow had just started to fall at that moment. For some odd reason, Harry found peace in this strange weather.

He stood there in the flurry of snow. Suddenly he raised both his hands up as though he were impersonating a tree and stood there. He closed his eyes and let the winter wind carry his worries away. He felt very happy and peaceful just standing here and not worrying; enough so that he laughed. He then opened his eyes and looked around. He hoped that no teacher or student was watching him.

He brushed off all the snow that had accumulated on him and walked back towards the castle. Little did he know that a certain witch was indeed secretly watching him from elsewhere.

* * *

Before he entered the Gryffindor common room, he decided to use a spell to dry himself, which Hermione had taught him a couple days ago. It was helpful for the upcoming Christmas season, with all the snow and the occasional snow fight. It wasn't prohibited here like it was with schools back home. Occasionally some of the Gryffindor boys would have secret snowball fights in the weekends. Harry would sometimes go with Ron and sometimes he would just be too tired or not in the mood for one.

As Harry walked through the portrait he noticed that the common room had been empty apart from a slumbering witch on the couch with an open book covering her face. Harry smiled and walked over to her. He removed the book covering her face and placed it on the nearby table. He observed the sleeping witch as she slept and thought about how peaceful and beautiful she looked.

He imagined observed her 'perfect' features; her nose, her lips, her hair which had swayed all over her cheeks. Harry softly moved the strands of hair on her cheek behind her ear. However Hermione groaned and opened her eyes; she had awakened from the contact.

She turned herself around to see who or what had awoken her, she smiled when she that it was just Harry.

"Hi" she said, sheepishly

"Hi" Harry replied, with a smile of his own.

Hermione rubbed her eyes for a while and then sat up straight.

"How long have you been there?" she asked, again sheepishly.

"A few minutes" he said, sitting back down on the couch next to her.

"And have you just been standing here?" she asked, curiously.

Harry smirked and then said in a very creepy voice, "Yes, I have. I just enjoyed watching over you while you were asleep. It really had me going"

Hermione started giggling and Harry started chuckling.

"I'm just joking" Harry said, smirking.

"But what were you doing, really?" she asked

Harry sighed "I went outside for a little stroll outside the castle. I took Hedwig with me. I let her go and fly about. And then I just came back" he said.

"So let me get this straight. You are about to be murdered by some unknown psychopath. And you decided that it was in your best interest to wander about the castle all alone, without telling at least one person?" she said.

Harry nodded and then said "Pretty much, yeah"

SMACK!

Hermione had slapped Harry's arm with both power and ferocity.

"OW! What's that for?" Harry winced grabbing his arm.

"You know bloody well what" she said, with an angry

"Jeez Hermione, that really hurt" he winced, once more.

"You deserve it" She said, with the same look.

"For what?" harry asked

"For making a joke out of it! This is serious Harry, it's your life we're talking about. You just can't keep endangering yourself!" she yelled.

"I didn't realize sending a message could 'endanger' me" Harry said, sarcastically.

This caused Hermione to slap him again on the arm, only this time it wasn't as hard.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry it won't happen again" Harry said.

"Harry this isn't some class, where you can just apologize and get away with things. You have to actually understand what's at risk here" Hermione said.

"There isn't anything at risk though" Harry said.

"What're you talking about, you can't say that your life is-"

"No, you don't understand Hermione. My life, isn't worth the risk of others losing their life. My life doesn't hold any real value like everyone else's" he said.

"Can you really be that thick and believe that your life has no value, that you don't mean anything to someone. Harry, you mean something to a whole lot of people, you something to Sirius, something to Ron, something to...", she paused and took a deep breath "...me"

Harry looked at her differently, before he was angry, now he was shocked.

"You can't say that you're not worth something" Hermione said, with tears starting to form.

Harry stared at her and then looked off into the distance "You know, it's not going to matter much, even if it's worth something to someone else. It's just going to disappoint them"

"Oh, Harry, you are not a disappointment" Hermione said.

"That's not what I meant" he took another deep breath "I always thought that I, despite everything would grow up normally. This situation made me realize that I'm not going to have that type of life. I can't ever stop being on my guard because people are going to be after me. I probably will never understand why but it doesn't matter to me. I don't care if people hunt _me_, whether it is because of my fame or some other reason. What I do care about are the people around me. I don't want them to suffer for my sins or my battles. I want to shield them away from all of that...and I'm afraid that I won't be able to protect them; to protect you...and I don't want that kind of blood on my conscious" he concluded.

He then turned to face Hermione who had tears running down her face.

"What are you trying to say Harry?" she croaked.

"I'm saying that I can't afford to lose the people closest to me. That's all I have, every real connection I ever made, I don't want those to be gone because of my fights and I can't afford to have them become my shields. I'm not worth saving" Harry said, with a pretty stern expression.

"Are you really that naive to believe that we won't keep fighting for you?" Hermione said, with clear anger in her voice.

Harry sighed and then said "No, I know you guys won't say no. And that worries me but I suppose it can't be helped"

Harry then, once again looked distantly "Answer this one question then" he said.

Hermione who was wiping her face of the tears had said "What?"

"If ever there comes a point, far out there when the structures fail us, where the rules aren't weapons anymore, where they become shackles that imprison us instead of the bad guys, and let them get ahead" harry turned to Hermione whose eyes where dazed in his glare, and expression blank as snow, "if ever this moment of crisis comes, will you still agree to fight by my side?" he asked.

Hermione tried to register everything he just said. She wasn't confused, she was just conflicted, and she didn't know how to answer.

"Harry...I-I just don't know" she said before taking off and leaving Harry to himself in the common room.

Harry sat there for a moment gazing at a nearby window. Then he got up and left.

* * *

He walked to the Great Hall hoping to find someone in particular...and he did. She was sitting there reading a book and drinking something from the bronze goblet. Harry walked up to the light blonde witch.

"No board this time" he said.

The witch didn't flinch, move, or look at Harry. She just continued to read her book.

"I do have it if you want to play. I always bring it around with me. I guess I just keep hoping for a chance to play with you everyday" Luna said.

From beneath the table she took out a wooden board and from beside her she placed a small chest which had all the pieces.

"White or black?" she asked.

"Black" Harry said as he began to set the pieces on the board.

"Quite the gentleman" Luna said.

Harry just smirked at her and watched her set up her pieces.

"Same stakes?" she asked; Harry nodded.

Luna moved the pawn on the right edge of the board two spaces.

She smirked at him and then said, "Let the games begin..."

* * *

**AN: **I hope this chapter was a little insightful. I just wanted to show the maturity of Harry's character and his ability to understand and learn things quickly. If you guys recall Harry in this story knows about the prophecy that was said when Dumbledore was interviewing Professor Trelawney. However I also decided to add my own twist on that prophecy as well, but that's for later. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please Rate and Review...thanks


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Harry sat beside his change room locker, deep in thought. He had thought about the events that had occurred briefly.

_Flashback_

_"Answer this one question then" he said._

_Hermione who was wiping her face of the tears had said "What?"_

_"If ever there comes a point, far out there when the structures fail us, where the rules aren't weapons anymore, where they become shackles that imprison us instead of the bad guys, and let them get ahead" Harry turned to Hermione whose eyes where dazed in his glare, and expression blank as snow, "if ever this moment of crisis comes, will you still agree to fight by my side?" he asked._

_"Harry...I-I just don't know" she said before taking off._

_End Flashback_

Harry kept thinking about that conversation and if he perhaps went too far. Then he thought about his conversation with Luna.

_Flashback_

_Harry moved his queen, to attack Luna's knight._

"_Check" he said._

_Luna attacked Harry's queen with her bishop._

"_Something is bothering you" Luna, stated, staring deep into Harry's eyes._

"_What do you mean?" Harry asked as he moved his pawn._

"_Well, for one, you had an angry expression on your face when you walked through the hall doors and second, you were looking for a pick up game. You never play chess unless, you want to talk or ponder on something. Hence, you are bothered by something. A knut for your thoughts?" she said as she castled her king and rook._

"_Keep your money" Harry said, chuckling._

"_Come on, maybe I can help out?" Luna asked, pouting her face._

_Harry smirked and then said "Well then if you insist" he said as he moved his knight in front of his king. He proceeded to tell Luna what happened in the common room. At this point the two teens finished playing their game, Luna had won._

"…_And then she just left saying that she just didn't know" harry said._

_Luna analyzed him with a very mysterious look. "Why do you think of yourself like that?" she asked him._

"_Think of myself like what?" Harry asked, confused._

"_Well, you seem to believe that some imminent force or being is controlling you and that everything is set in stone. Therefore, I can make the conclusion that you believe it is pointless to fight against destiny or fate. Why you think of yourself as someone who is static; as someone who cannot move the plot along? Why do you think that you cannot change the pages of destiny, write your own damn future, be who you want to be?" she asked._

_Harry was rather shocked at what she asked but she couldn't understand him very well because there are just things he cannot tell Luna._

"_I don't know, I guess after my parents died I just saw the world as black and white" he said, giving a white lie _(my idea of a white lie is when you don't give the whole truth. So Harry told her bits of the truth, but not everything)_. _

"_Why?" Luna asked softly._

"_I don't know" Harry shrugged "Perhaps it's because I am afraid. Afraid of trusting the world, afraid to rely on people" he said, serenely._

_Luna laid back a little bit, "And that's why Hermione's upset, she thinks you are afraid to trust her. She thinks she isn't good enough for you" Luna said._

"'_Isn't good enough'?" Harry asked._

"_Well its obvious Harry, Hermione likes you. She's trying to get your attention and your affection but now that you've just said that you have a hard time trusting people. She isn't sure if she's good enough for it. Apparently, it's the one thing of yours she's trying to earn before she can get your affection…your trust" Luna said._

_Harry had a blank expression but his mind was anything but blank. Was it true? Does she really like me that much? He thought to himself._

"_Now the question remains Harry, how do you feel about Hermione?"_

_End Flashback_

Harry had been spending days and weeks pondering on the answer to the million dollar question. Suddenly, he heard someone coughing. Harry snapped out of his gaze and turned to see Oliver Wood standing there, smirking at him.

"You know Harry the game against Hufflepuff doesn't start for another 3 hours" he said.

Harry nodded his head, "I wanted to get here early, and perhaps take a few laps around the pitch."

Oliver sighed "Is something bothering you Harry?" he asked.

Harry glared at Oliver, "It doesn't matter, it's not something anyone can help with" he said.

"Maybe they can help if you let them" Oliver said.

Harry looked down and remembered Luna's words, "… _you have a hard time trusting people…"_

"Is it about a girl or something?" Oliver asked.

Harry snapped his head back up, "What?"

"I asked if your problems involved a girl or something"

Harry chuckled and then nodded his head. Oliver sat down beside Harry.

"You know, I used to hate Quidditch", he said. Harry looked at him, confused. Oliver laughed and then said "Yeah, ever since I was 6 I was afraid of heights. My dad once took me to a Quidditch world cup game. I was afraid of the whole idea of it. Flying around stopping balls, and the bludgers, they scared me the most", Oliver laughed again.

Harry laughed with him. "So it's safe to say that I wasn't an ambitious Quidditch player. In fact I wanted to become an Auror like my father. However something strange happened one summer when I was 10 years old. My dad had bought me a broomstick for my birthday and told me to forget what my mind feared and do what my heart desired. After that I was able to ride a broom comfortably and then my love for Quidditch blossomed and ignited a hidden passion." He said as he pointed to the "C" badge on his shirt. Harry grinned.

"Of the things my father told me I'll never the most important one. Forget what your mind fears and do what your heart desires, Harry"

Harry smiled at Oliver's words as he had now realized his answer.

"Sorry if it's not the best advice but it's the only one I can offer, I'm not much of a relationship person" he said.

Harry cleared his throat "No, not at all. In fact I think, this motivation is what I needed…captain". Oliver smiled and Harry grinned.

Oliver had gotten up "Remember, I'm not just your captain. I can also be a friend to you, Harry and my door is open anytime you want to talk"

Harry nodded "Thanks Wood" he said.

Oliver simply smiled and then left. Harry took his nimbus and walked right into the empty pitch. He mounted his broom and flew into the skies.

* * *

"WECOME EVERYBODY TO THE FIRST MATCH BETWEEN HUFFLEPUFF AND GRYFFINDOR!"

The crowd erupted in a chorus of cheers but you could say that the Gryffindors had the edge in the loudness department.

"I AM YOUR COMMENTATOR LEE JORDON AND ALONG SIDE ME IS NONE OTHER THAN OUR FAVOURITE GRYFFINDOR IN THE WHOLE WORLD…NO IT ISN'T HARRY POTTER ITS PROFFESSOR MCGONAGALL!"

"LEE, YOU BETTER BE CAREFUL ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY HERE!"

"C'MON PROFESSOR NO NEED TO RUIN THE FUN!"

"LEE!"

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GET READY FOR WHAT SHOULD BE A FAIR MATCH UP! AND LOOK, HERE COMES THE PLAYERS RIGHT NOW!"

"You ready Harry?" Oliver asked.

Harry looked around and nodded "Yeah."

"Well then, let's gives these guys hell" Oliver said to Harry. He raised his fist towards Harry. Harry bobbed it with his own fist, then mounted his broom and flew to the center of the pitch. He noticed how tall the Hufflepuff seeker was, he must have had a good two foot advantage over Harry.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the captains for both teams come to the center. Wood glared at the other captain before shaking his hand and heading to their respective positions.

Madam Hooch brought out the chest and opened it. Immediately the snitch came whizzing out and flew around both seekers. Then Madam Hooch used her wand and threw the Quaffle high into the air where the opposing forwards fought for it.

* * *

The game was going on for a long time, the score was 150-80 for Gryffindor. Harry had circled the pitch and noticed that the Hufflepuff seeker was following him wherever he went. Harry smirked as an idea hit him, he flew in a random direction with a lot of speed and the Hufflepuff seeker followed him.

Harry flew around the pitch at full speed knowing full well that the Hufflepuff seeker was following him. Harry turned his head to confirm and saw the seeker trying to chase him down.

'Perfect' Harry thought. He then suddenly zoomed up towards the clouds, and then dropped down towards the pitch. He was zooming towards the grounds at full speed, he turned his head to see if the other seeker was still following him, and he was.

Harry increased his speed and was heading dangerously close to the ground. Suddenly Harry changed the direction of his broom and started flying normally, however the other seeker was going to fast and so he had aborted his broom and landed roughly on the ground. Harry smirked at his accomplishments and then heard a whizzing sound near his ear. He noticed the Snitch flying right beside him on his left and caught it with his left hand.

Suddenly the whole Gryffindor side of the pitch erupted in a chorus of cheers. Harry didn't make a show of his accomplishments. He went back towards the other seeker and shook his hands. His entire team followed suite, this caused a roar of applause from the crowd.

Harry looked at the place where he knew Ron was sitting and waved to him but then he felt a pang of disappointment in his heart when he saw that a certain dirty blonde-haired witch wasn't beside him.

* * *

**AN: **Hellooooo guys...okay and gals, sorry for my inconsistency in updating chapters. Life cannot be put on pause unfortunately though, I've had a lot more free time recently and I missed this series so much that I just had to post this chapter up. Also part of my delay is that I'm changing the story slightly from what I had originally planned, of course you Harmony fans get to see Harry and Hermione kiss as I promised but the relationship is going to be complicated and that complication with spill into the next book. Now as for the next book, I have a very dark version of that story and plan on killing someone, potentially. So I need you guys to vote for who should **NOT **be killed. I had a character in mind but I don't want to kill he/she off if you guys really like them. Since I am a Harmony fan myself, I think you can rule out two possibilities as to who it could be. Please rate and review.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Harry walked up the staircase that led to the common room. He was dead tired from the game and wanted to get to the common room as fast as possible. He walked up a certain flight of stairs which suddenly started shifting.

"Ain't no place safer my ass Sirius, goddamn place is a hazard" Harry said.

The stairs stopped towards a door, Harry looked at the door and knew that it wasn't the common room. He knew he had to stay put but something about the room was drawing him in, suddenly…

_Flash_

"_Where is the boy?" the high pitched voice asked._

"_No, not Harry!" a woman screamed._

Harry shook the image from his head and then walked towards the door. Soon he began hearing a voice in his head.

"_Get him out of here! Now!"_

Harry kept walking towards the door. As he was walking, the throbbing in his head grew more painful. As he reached the door and placed his fingers on the knob…

_Flash_

_Someone's wand was pointed at a woman. She was screaming. Then came a flash of green light. The woman dropped dead to the floor._

Harry started panting as he opened the door to reveal a dimly lit corridor. Harry sighed in relief as it wasn't as he thought it was. The only question on his mind was why this place was so dark and empty.

"Of course, I'm not supposed to be here. This is the third floor" he said to himself.

He looked around the corridor and didn't see much apart from a door to his right side. Part of him wanted to turn back and head to the common, the other part of him was curious. Harry decided to feed his curiosity and headed towards the door.

As he moved closer he heard a strange, yet soothing sound emitting from the other side of the door. Once he got to the door he heard it much clearly.

"Music…but what kind of instrument was that?" he asked himself.

Harry slowly tried to open the door but the handle wouldn't budge. He pulled out his wand and whispered "Alohomora!"

The lock opened by itself, and then Harry slowly opened the door, what he saw next made him gasp so much that he had to cover his mouth. Inside the room was a gigantic, three-headed, black dog.

"What…the…fuck" Harry thought to himself.

He determined that the dog was asleep since it didn't attack or bark at him. It was then that he noticed the enchanted harp playing on his right side.

"So music puts this thing to sleep eh" he said to himself.

He also noticed something else near the base of its paws, so he moved closer to it. All he could make out was the outline of a wooden trapdoor.

"Is this where it's hidden then?" Harry asked himself.

He then slowly began to walk backwards, when the harp suddenly stopped playing. At this point Harry's heart raced because the three-headed was slowly waking up. Harry wanted to move but his body remained frozen. The dog had seen him and caught his scent.

BARK!

Harry started running towards the door but not before pointing his wand to the dog and yelling "Protego Maxima!"

He had casted a shield near the dog so that it couldn't get him. Harry quickly exited the room and locked the door. He was panting heavily, the adrenaline was still pumping, and his heart was still racing, suddenly…

"Who's there?" someone called out.

Harry's eyes went wide, "Shit!"

* * *

Ron Weasley had just gotten into the common room, along with a few other Gryffindor's. Everyone immediately went to sleep; he didn't because he had noticed a certain dirty-blonde witch reading a book by the fireplace, alone. He walked over and sat beside her.

"You missed one hell of a game" he said. Hermione responded by groaning.

"Harry was certainly disappointed" he said. This caused a little bit of a reaction from her but not as much as he anticipated.

"I wasn't feeling well. I'm sure he'll understand" she said, softly "Did you guys win?"

Ron nodded his head.

"Well, that should make up for my absence" she said, bitterly.

"You are not something materialistic, Hermione. You can't be replaced if you go missing or are broken. And you know Harry feels the same way about you" he said

"I suppose so" she said again, softly.

"I don't know what happened between you guys, but you two have really got to sort it out" Ron said, a little angrily.

"It's complicated, Ron" Hermione said, rather coldly.

"Well then 'uncomplicated' it for me" he said.

* * *

Filch was walking down the corridor, he was getting close to Harry. Harry hid behind one of torch pillars in the middle of the corridor. He could hear Filch coming from his right side. He had only moments to react before getting caught. He pulled out his wand and then yelled "Lumos Maxima!"

A blinding light shone on Filches face, Harry managed to shield his eyes and find a way out. He ran towards the door and hurried up whatever staircase was near him and made his way quickly towards the Gryffindor common room.

For some odd reason he was laughing on his way to the common room. He was laughing because he just made it out of two sticky situations in one piece and found his almost mishap amusing. He reached the common room portrait, "Knox" he said.

"Quite so" the fat lady said before opening up for him.

He climbed through the door hoping to tell his best friends about his little escapade. What he saw once he entered the common room, made his heart sting. Anger, jealousy, sorrow, revenge, hatred all bubbled up inside of him as he saw Hermione Granger hugging Ron Weasley.

* * *

**AN: **Well here it is guys, the next of many chapters to come. I know I've screwed up with timing issues in the story, I hope to fix that issue in the next book. Speaking of which, none of you guys have yet to cast any votes as to who I should not kill in the next story. If you guys don't stop me or say anything I could just kill off some important character, perhaps it could be one of your favourite characters. Remember you guys are voting for who you **DON'T **want killed. I will tell you right now that Snape, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore will be alive for the next one. I want to welcome some new followers to the stories, thank you for favouriting either the story or me (or both). Please guys leave comments, please review it only motivates me to write more.

P.S Sorry it was short, the next one I promise will be longer.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A couple days had passed, school was finished and the holidays had come in a matter of a few short weeks. Harry was surprised how quickly everything seemed to pass quickly. Harry was lying alone in his dormitory bed. Most of the students including his friend Ron Weasley had left for the holidays to go visit their families.

It was only Harry in the boy's dormitory. He wasn't sure who else had left him, nor did he care. Harry lost interest of school events or anything in general after witnessing a certain event.

_Flashback_

_What he saw once he entered the common room, made his heart sting. Anger, jealousy, sorrow, revenge, hatred all bubbled up inside of him as he saw Hermione Granger hugging Ron Weasley._

_Ron had caught a glimpse of Harry and stared at him wide-eyed. He pushed Hermione away, who then turned to see Harry standing there looking at them._

"_Oh…uh, Harry…Hi" Hermione said to him._

_The expression on Harry's face made her feel impeached, even more so when he spoke for the first time._

"_You don't have to beat the bush. I'm sorry to disturb you two. I've had a long rather unexpectedly eventful day, so if you don't mind I will be off to bed now" he said, rather coldly._

_Ron and Hermione watched him walk up to the steps towards the boys dormitory. Hermione was the first to react by following him._

"_Wait! Harry!" she called._

_Harry stopped in his steps but didn't turn around to face her._

"_It's okay Hermione; you don't have to explain anything. I get that you two some time to yourselves. It's alright, take all the time you need. I'm going to sleep" he said, bitterly. _

_Hermione just watched him walk up the steps._

_End Flashback_

Harry had hoped that the common room anticipated that the common room would also be empty, so he got up and put his glasses on. He walked down the steps to the empty room and noticed the tree with a couple of presents at the bottom.

"Oh, yeah. It's Christmas" he said to himself as he started at the presents.

He looked at them and saw some of them were addressed to him. He gathered all of them and started opening them one by one. The first one was from Sirius; it was a broom cleaning kit for his Nimbus 2000. The second was from Remus Lupin, one of Sirius' best friends. He was also Harry's dad's best friends. Remus gave Harry a watch, not a wizard watch, just a plain muggle one.

The third was from Ron's mother, and it was a wool sweater with a variance of designs and a simple 'H' in the middle of it. Harry smiled at all the gifts he had received, until he reached his fifth gift which was from Hermione which was a box but along with it was a letter. Harry stared at this gift but then kept it aside. The last gift he had received had no name, only a letter with Harry's name on it.

Before opening the gift Harry opened the letter which read,

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you._

_Use It Well._

Harry eyed the paper and looked at the back, inside the letter hoping to find a name…nothing. Once he gave up searching, he opened the wrapped gift. Inside of it was a really soft, dark coloured cloak. Harry observed it and determined it wasn't a dangerous artifact, so he put it on. As harry put on the cloak he noticed his body disappear under the cloak.

"What the hell is this?" he said to himself. When he took the cloak off his body came back, once he put it on again his body disappeared again.

"An invisibility cloak?" he said to himself. He walked around and thought about how cool this gift was. He hadn't realized how silly he was acting with his cloak on until he smashed a flower vase to the ground. Suddenly he heard someone coming down the stairs. He quickly and swiftly put on his cloak to cover himself…

* * *

Hermione was lying on her bed in the girl's dormitory, alone. Everyone had gone home for Christmas, at least all the girls in her dormitory. Her mother had mailed her saying that she was going on vacation with a friend of hers and that Hermione should stay with her friends here.

That was her one problem though; she didn't have very many friends. Her friends came in the form of Luna Lovegood, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter. They were all her best friends but it was a different case for Harry Potter. She really liked him, well more than a friend would like another friend but she couldn't put a stamp on her emotions for him.

Especially after the conversation they had together…

_Flashback_

_Harry then, once again looked distantly "Answer this one question then" he said._

_Hermione who was wiping her face of the tears had said "What?"_

_"If ever there comes a point, far out there when the structures fail us, where the rules aren't weapons anymore, where they become shackles that imprison us instead of the bad guys, and let them get ahead" harry turned to Hermione whose eyes where dazed in his glare, and expression blank as snow, "if ever this moment of crisis comes, will you still agree to fight by my side?" he asked._

_Hermione tried to register everything he just said. She wasn't confused, she was just conflicted, and she didn't know how to answer._

_"Harry...I-I just don't know" she said before taking off and leaving Harry to himself in the common room._

_End Flashback_

The nagging question kept repeating in her head over and over again. _Will you still agree to fight by my side?_

She knew in her heart that her answer was yes, but her mind for some reason disagrees. She just couldn't decide which one to listen to, her mind or her heart.

_Flashback_

_"It's complicated, Ron" Hermione said, rather coldly._

_"Well then 'uncomplicated' it for me" he said._

_Hermione presumed to tell Ron about the conversation she had with Harry._

_Ron's response was that he laid back a little on the couched and pondered. Then he spoke "Well, what's your complication with this? I mean you already know your answer"_

"_That's the problem Ron; I thought I knew my answer. I mean, my heart keeps telling me yes, but my mind is trying to stop me from it. I don't know anymore" she said, with a frown on her face._

"_Why did the sorting hat place you in Gryffindor?" Ron asked_

"_What?" Hermione asked, confused._

"_Why did the hat place you in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw?" Ron asked._

"_I don't know why, probably because I'm brave or something" she said, bitterly._

"_Exactly, Hermione! Exactly! People in Ravenclaw are intelligent but when it comes to practicality, they can't do anything. When they face something in real life, they are clueless. Hermione, your intelligence is uncanny for Gryffindors but natural for Ravenclaw's. But what really sets you apart is your bravery. You understand that are more important thing than cleverness" he said._

_Hermione just stared at him with shock written all over her._

"_You are brave Hermione, you know that, I know it and Harry does too. So you know your answer all along. You know it's always the heart you have to follow when dealing with bravery, not the mind. For without the heart, you would never have liked or met Harry" he said._

_Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow "How did you-"_

"_I've always known that you have a thing for him Hermione. It's just that obvious when you two are around. Now I know that he also has something for you since he opened up this much to you. He needs you now more than ever Hermione and you've just got to be there for him" he said with a small smile._

_Hermione smiled and then hugged Ron unexpectedly "Thank you Ron" she said, before Ron hugged her back. _

_They remained like that for a moment until she felt him push her away. It was when she turned around that she understood why._

"_Oh, uh…Hi, Harry" she said._

_End Flashback_

After Harry saw them, he barely hung around with them. He never came to lunch, breakfast, dinner, nor did he even sit near them in class. He had been avoiding them for most of the time. Finally Ron was able to earn his forgiveness but Harry was still acted a little bitter or different towards Hermione.

_Flashback_

"_He doesn't hate you Hermione" Ron said._

"_Then why is he avoiding me?" she asked._

"_It's complicated, but it's not because he hates you" Ron said._

"_Gee, that makes perfect sense now Ronald. He doesn't hate me but doesn't want to see me either" she said, sarcastically_

_Ron laughed and then said "Just trust me, I've talked to him and he does not hate you. But you do have to give him some time"_

_Hermione looked at him with a bitter face and then nodded._

_End Flashback_

Hermione just sighed on her bed hoping that "some time" will come around sooner rather than later. Suddenly she hear something, in the common room and catapulted out of bed. She then ran through the door and headed downstairs. The common room was empty but it was still messy. There were wrappers from presents lying around, and there was a broken vase but apart from that there wasn't anything, or anybody else.

She looked at the presents that were sitting dormant on the couch. She noted how all of them were addressed to Harry. She also noticed the gift that she got him was apart from all the other gifts and it was untouched.

This made her teary eyed as she connected the dots. "Harry must have been here. He must have seen my present and broke that vase because of it" she said to herself.

* * *

Harry noticed tears forming in Hermione's eyes, "Harry must have been here. He must have seen my present and broke that vase because of it" she said out loud, without meaning to. She then started sobbing a little, she wiped her tears and then said out loud again "I'm sorry Harry, please forgive me…in time" she said, and then walked back up.

Harry felt impeached when he saw her crying. "Harry Potter you are such an asshole" he said to himself before walking towards the present. He opened it up but kept the letter for later. What he found inside made him cry because he realized just how much of an asshole he was.

* * *

**AN: **I hope this was somewhat emotionally moving for you guys. I wish there was more, but hey at least this was longer. I'm trying to move this story along so I'm sorry if it might suck near the ending but I promise that the next book will make up for all of it. I have been getting any comments about the character death stuff, so at this point I'm just going to surprise you guys. Just a heads up this story will get a little darker. If you guys have any questions about this whole Harry and Hermione situation then please ask. Hopefully I can answer more questions in the next chapter, if not then ask me for any nagging questions. Please Rate and Review.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It was a day that Hermione always reckoned but like always she had to come to terms with it. It was a special trip that Dumbledore agreed to take with her.

_Flashback_

_Knock, knock, knock_

"_Come in!" someone called from behind the door._

_Hermione stepped in, closing the door behind her. "Ah, miss Granger. Come on in, I have been expecting you. Please take a seat" he said as he magically drew a chair to the front of his desk._

_Hermione quickly walked to the chair and sat down._

"_Now, Professor McGonagall told me that you have a request this Christmas" Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye._

"_Yes, sir, my mom isn't available to take me. It's a trip we both usually take but then after a while, it was just me making the trip" she said, nervously._

"_Now, you realize that I cannot allow you to go alone" he said. Hermione nodded her head with a look of disappointment._

_Dumbledore then smiled "Which is why, I will accompany you personally on this trip". Hermione's head shot back up, a look of surprise and happiness mixed on her face._

"_Now, the question I would like to ask is, how long has it been?"_

_End Flashback_

She enjoyed his company but really this was something she really wanted to do alone. She was glad that Dumbledore respected her wishes for today and was even gladder that he arranged for her to be here today.

She walked up the place which made her cringe deeply and simply stared for a moment at the man who was standing there, smiling. She continued to stare for a moment and then she took a deep breath and broke the ice.

"I see you're looking as fine as ever" she said.

"Aw well thank you sweetie. I was about to say the same thing" a man said "Though I must admit, those clothes that your mum got you do make you look quite…dashing"

"You have to stop spoiling me" Hermione said, laughing.

"I'm sorry princess" the voice said "How's school going?"

"School is fine. Actually it's perfect, definitely better than the ones I've been to. It's so magical" she said, grinning

"Well at least you're happy, right?" the man asked.

"Yes, I'm happy there. It's like a second home. I remember how grandma used to say that home is where the heart is. Though right now, my heart is somewhat conflicted" she said.

"Uh oh, what is it?" the man asked.

"It's nothing, really just a bit of boy trouble" she said.

"He isn't giving you any trouble is he?" the man asked, a bit angry

"No, he isn't giving me any trouble. I'm just conflicted about my feeling for him, but let's not make this about me. It's your special" she said.

"Every occasion is special once my princess comes to visit me" the man said, grinning.

"45 years, eh" she said

"You make me sound really old sweetie" the man said, a little bitterly.

"I'm sorry mom couldn't come today, or for the past five years" she said, sniffling.

"It's okay sweetie you don't have to apologize for your mother" the man said.

"I just wish that she could have been, that we all could have been…" she choked. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"I wish so too sweetie, but we have to move on eventually" the man said, sincerely.

"I know we have to move on but I can't help but blame myself for what happened. I mean, I keep asking for a chance for everything to go back to the way it was. I keep asking for a chance to bring you back" she was crying, she wiped some of her tears "I mean does that make me greedy?"

The man walked over to Hermione and grabbed her arms "No, no sweetie, it's not your fault, and it's not greedy. In fact to want such a thing is good, it just makes you…human".

Hermione wiped her tears with her hands, hoping that the winter's chill doesn't freeze them.

"I know right now you would be comforting me but, I want to actually feel your comfort. I want to feel your arms on mine or your embrace once more. It keeps making me feel sadder every time I imagine you standing here talking back to me…" she said, crying

The man that was once standing had disappeared.

"…and knowing that it's not real, that it's not really happening and it makes me miss you even more each year" she fell to her knees on the snowy ground and started sobbing for a long moment. Once she began to calm down she pulled out her wand and said an incantation. On the ground next to the array of flowers a nice bouquet of lily's appeared.

"I've been practicing that for this occasion, I hope you like them" she said

She wiped her tears and then said "Happy birthday, Daddy".

She then leaned forward and kissed the cold marble stone which read…

'R.I.P – DARYL RICK GRANGER'

* * *

Hermione sat by the icy lake which was frozen over by Christmas snow that still remained but the weather was a little warm though. She often needed this time alone after she visited her father's grave.

She didn't want to recall the accident, but every year the memories just happen to resurface.

* * *

Hermione Granger was at home five years ago during this time on Christmas. It was her father's birthday and for today her father and mother had taken her to their clinic. Hermione's father wanted to have a special lunch so he asked Hermione what she wanted. She really loved having ice cream at the time so she really demanded it.

"Hermione dear, it's too far away. Why don't you pick something that's closer" her mother said.

"Nonsense, we should have something we can all enjoy. I'll just take a few minutes with the car" her father said, while giving her a wink.

Hermione was anticipating her ice cream for over four hours when Mrs. Granger received a call from the hospital.

"Yes!" she said, listening to the phone "Yes I am, I'm his wife" she said, listening again. Then her expression changed from worry to sorrow. This made Hermione worry a lot, she knew that something bad must have happened to mommy. She knew that it was her's and her father's mission to make her better.

Mrs. Granger then said "Okay, we'll be over soon" before hanging up the phone. Suddenly she broke down crying on the clinic floor. It was another two hours later that Hermione and Mrs. Granger went to the hospital. It was then that Hermione found out that her father had gotten into a serious crash and had died from fatal wounds.

* * *

She sat by the lake remembering the awful events which had caused her father to be taken from her. She also remembered how she could never eat ice cream anymore because they made her think of her father. She wanted to laugh because she found it ironic but then at the same time she wanted to cry. In effect nothing really happened, she just sat and stared at the lake.

She then heard slight shuffling in the snow behind her. She whipped her head around and found an unlikely source. Harry Potter had followed her footsteps all the way to the bottom of the lake and he was standing a few feet away from her.

She stood up and walked up to him. Neither spoke to the other, they just simply stared at each other for a short moment. Then Hermione unexpectedly hugged him with all her might. Harry did the same thing, and stroked her back. Hermione began to sob in Harry's shoulder. All of her emotions were being poured out, in this simple embrace and she was glad that he was here. Though he didn't know it, Harry Potter's hug did so much for a one Hermione Granger.

The two of them stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

**AN: **I like to think that, this was one of the more emotional chapters out of all of them. I wonder how you guys felt about this one. Please REVIEW!


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Harry and Hermione sat in the common room, beside the fireplace. Harry had been telling her what he had been up to for the past few weeks. He mentioned his little escapade to the third floor corridor and the beast he had discovered. This both shocked and angered Hermione, somewhat. Harry decided to show her the invisibility cloak in so that she could forget about what he told her before. Her eyes scanned the cloak with awe, she was even more impressed with it when she covered herself with it and saw how good it was.

"Wow, this is amazing!" she said as she examined the soft silky robes "I wonder who gave it to you?"

"There was no name" Harry said, "It just says 'Use it Well'".

Hermione continued to play with the silky cloth and then she gave an off look, which Harry knew was the look she would give once she had a good idea.

"You know Harry you could use this to your advantage" She said as she flashed the cloak at him "You could use this to look in the library for more information on that creature, on the sorcerer's stone, and on Nicholas Flammel."

Harry raised his eyebrow "But why would I need the cloak for that"

"To look in the restricted section" she said.

* * *

"Lumos!" Harry called from under his cloak. He probed his hand out of a small seam of the cloak and started looking at the books in the restricted section. He started at the "F" section in hopes of finding something relative to Nicholas Flammel while slowly walking down the line of books.

"Famous Fire Eaters…Fantastic Beast and Where to Find them…Flammel, Nicholas Flammel"

Harry stopped as he saw a book which read "Famous Wizards of the Salem Era". He removed the book from the shelf and was surprised to find that on its spine was a metal chain which connected to the shelf. Probably a mechanism so that no one could steal the thing in case they were able to sneak in.

He placed the book on the shelf and slowly opened it. He began reading but then something strange happened. The book started screaming at him and tried to attack him. Harry struggled to get the thing closed but finally managed to do so by wrapping the chain around it. Harry starting relaxing as the book had slightly shocked him. He gasped when he heard someone yell, "Who's in there?"

Harry turned to see a faint yellow light creaking pouring into the dark room. Harry quickly covered himself with the cloak. He saw a figure walking past him holding a lantern.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" the figure called.

Harry froze only because he recognized the voice of the figure. He slowly walked to the middle of the aisle where the figure walked and crept towards the corner. As he did so, the man turned around (much to Harry's fortune).

"Shit!" Harry whispered as he saw the face of Argus Filch. Filch was walking back towards him.

He walked towards the wall and crept up the sides to avoid making sounds with his shoes. As he was creeping up, Filch walked to where Harry stood a few moments ago and noticed the wrapped up book.

Harry silently crept up against the wall in hopes of finding a passage from elsewhere. He looked between the aisles of book just in case. Suddenly two people crashed against the wall just a mere inch away from him. Harry stepped back and started panting like crazy.

"You don't want me as your enemy Quirell" the voice said.

Harry recognized the voice as Professor Snapes'.

"I…I…D-d-don't know w-w-what you mea-" Quirell said.

"Don't play games with me!" Snape yelled but then he started to slowly turn his head towards Harry.

Harry then noticed that he was breathing rather heavily and covered his mouth. Snape was slowly extending his hand and Harry backed off slowly as well. Snape then retracted his hand and looked back at Quirell.

"You really should understand where your loyalties lie Quirell"

"Professors!" Filch called from behind them. Snape backed away from Quirell and faced Filch.

"I found a book laying one of the tables in this section. It means that a student has been sneaking around" he said.

The three of them then ran off to find this "student" and Harry had managed to regain his cool and continue his way a little more freely. Near the end he noticed a door and without warning, decided to enter it, hoping that it was someway out of there.

* * *

However once he entered the room he came at a dead end as the room was empty apart from a lone item sitting in the middle which was covered. It looked as though it had been there for a while.

Harry curiously walked towards it and removed the cover. Behind it was a very large bronze framed mirror that was full of designs. The most peculiar feature was the inscription on top which read "_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi"_

Harry was confused as to what it meant but still found the mirror itself mesmerizing so he walked closer. He saw his reflection but then once he took a step closer he saw two figures appear before him. One was a female, the other male, they looked familiar to Harry but he couldn't remember where. He looked more closely at the both of them and noticed similar features. For one, the man had the same glasses as he did, and for the other the woman had the same emerald eyes that Harry had.

He then knew that he was looking at two people he wanted to meet most of my life.

"Mom?...Dad?" Harry asked the figures in the mirror.

They both smiled and nodded at him. Then they both turned back a little, they were looking at someone or something rather, was approaching behind them. Harry watched as two more figures walked up and stood between Harry's parents. Again there was one male and one female. The both of them resembled Harry's parents but with some minor differences and they looked younger than usual.

Harry once again tried to get a good look at them. He noticed something odd on the young male's forehead. Something that made him gasp and understand who the figure was. On his forehead was a lightning shaped scar that resembled Harry's.

"Me?" He asked the figure in the mirror, who nodded in response.

He looked over at the women his older self had wrapped his hands around. She looked familiar but Harry couldn't fully make out who it was.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Harry would constantly come back to the room the mirror was in every night. He had forgotten about his duty to find out something about the Sorcerer's Stone, he had forgotten that Voldemort was trying to kill him.

He simply sat down and stared at the image that the mirror would constantly produce for him. He wanted to show this mirror to Hermione out of curiosity because he wanted to know what she would have seen in the mirror.

Every visit to the mirror made him curious about parents. What were they like? What would they have said? What would they think of him now? These small questions had continuously fed both his curiosity and sorrow. The worst part is that he would be able to get his answers. The mirror couldn't allow Harry to talk to his dead parents he could only see them.

So as he sat in the dark room gazing at the mirror and the constant image of his parents, himself and the mysterious young girl (whom he had to admit was rather attractive).

"Back again, Harry" a voice called, causing Harry to jump.

Harry turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing there looking at him. Harry stood up and faced him.

"I have seen that you have, like many before, discovered the delights of the mirror of Erised" Dumbledore said.

Harry stared at him in confusion.

"Let me give you a clue…The happiest man could look into this mirror but he will see only his reflection" Dumbledore said.

Harry understood now "So this mirror shows us whatever makes us happy…whatever we desire?" he asked.

"Only the deepest desires of your heart" Dumbledore said.

"But the image keeps changing for me" Harry asked.

"Well that would no doubt be a by-product of missing your parents and developing strong friendships in the meanwhile" Dumbledore said, winking at Harry "I'll have you know Harry that this mirror does not offer knowledge or truth".

"But it's the only link I have to actually seeing my parents" Harry said, with concern in his voice.

"I understand Harry but understand that men have wasted away trying to solve this mirror…some even went mad" he said "I would not like the same fate for you especially with the burden you already face. Which is why tomorrow the mirror will be moved from this place" he bent his head a little lower to meet Harry's gaze "And I must ask that you please do not go looking for it again".

With that Dumbledore started walking away, leaving Harry in the room.

"Sir!" Harry called out.

Dumbledore turned and faced him.

"What do you see in the mirror?" Harry asked curiously.

Dumbledore smiled at him and then said "Sherbet Lemon"

* * *

**AN: **And that concludes Chapter 28. I was planning on having this thing finished by chapter 40 or 35. No one made any objections as to who I will kill except for one who did not want me to kill Snape, which I have mentioned before, I will not do but thanks for casting a ballot anyways. I will be busier from now on so expect long delays between chapters. I will do my best but I have a lot of stuff to do now. Forgive for the delay with this chapter though. Hint for future book or chapters: Keep in mind the image that Harry sees and also keep in mind that the mirror might play in important role in another book, not chapter but book perhaps the second or the third one. As I always stress **RATE AND REVIEW GUYS!(PLEASE). **I want to hear what you guys think of the story and any other comments.


End file.
